No strings attached
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Hannah essaie d'oublier la raison première pourquoi elle voyage. Pourquoi elle ressent le besoin de fuir son chez soi. Sera-t-elle apte à retrouver un jour une stabilité? Sera-t-elle apte à faire confiance à quelqu'un de nouveau? Lee Seung Hyun (Seungri), Kwon Jiyong, Hannah (OC), Mizuki (OC), Big Bang
1. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

**No strings attached**

 **Personnages** : Lee Seung Hyun (Seungri), Kwon Jiyong (GD), Hannah (OC), Mizuki (OC)

 **Genre** : Fluff, je vais essayer de pas trop aller dans le drame même si c'est mon style. Je ne promets rien!

 **Résumé** : Hannah essaie d'oublier la raison première pourquoi elle voyage. Pourquoi elle ressent le besoin de fuir son chez soi. Sera-t-elle apte à retrouver un jour une stabilité? Sera-t-elle apte à faire confiance à quelqu'un de nouveau?

* * *

Chapitre 1 - La rencontre

* * *

\- _Your ticket, please?_

L'agente de bord me regardait, un sourire au visage. Je lui montra le papier entre mes mains, retenant ma respiration.

\- _Welcome aboard. Your place is at your right, 25th row. Enjoy your flight._

Je la remercia, muette, me dirigeant vers l'arrière de l'avion.

J'avais déjà pris l'avion plusieurs fois dans les dernières années, mais dans le dernier mois, ça avait été différent. Armée de mon sac à dos, mon ordinateur, j'avais fait le tour de l'Europe et je me dirigeais vers ma nouvelle destination; l'Asie. J'avais découvert plusieurs nouveaux paysages, rencontré plusieurs personnes passionnées et curieuses. L'aventure était parfois difficile mais plus souvent merveilleuse.

Je m'assis à mon siège, 25ème rangée, à droite. J'avais le siège de l'allée, puisque je n'avais pu réserver ma place d'avance. J'allais avoir un inconnu à mes côtés, mais ce n'était rien de nouveau.

En fait, en temps normal, ça m'aurait fait plaisir d'avoir un inconnu à mes côtés.

Mais la journée avait été longue et pénible. J'aurais aimé passer ce vol de 10 heures seule. J'espérais presque qu'il (ou elle) ne se présente pas à la porte. Que la personne oublie son vol. Que je puisse avoir les deux bancs à moi… La liberté.. L'espace…

Je ferma mes yeux, reprenant mon souffle et ma confiance.

Je n'étais pas comme ça normalement. C'était stupide de commencer ce nouveau périple de cette manière.

J'avais commencé ce périple pour une raison; connaître autre chose et me changer les idées. Ce n'était pas en devenant recluse que j'allais avancer.

\- _Uhm… Sorry? It's… its my place.. There…_

J'ouvris mes yeux, surprise.

Un homme d'ethnie asiatique, d'une taille moyenne me pointa le siège à mes côtés. Une tuque noir sur la tête cachant - ce qui semblait être - des cheveux blonds, portant des vêtements assez chics mais confortables, l'homme lançait un sourire un peu gêné.

Je lui rendit la pareille, me relevant pour lui laisser la place. Après s'être installé, il se calla dans son siège, soupirant.

\- _I almost miss the flight.. I was in a hurry. I'm sorry. I won't disturb you during the flight, alright?_

Je lui souria, amusée.

\- _You don't have too. You can talk to me if you want. I don't mind._

Il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce que je venais dire dire. L'homme semblait sympathique; malgré ma fatigue, cela ne me dérangerait pas de lui parler de tout et de rien.

\- _Thanks. I'm Jiyong by the way._

 _\- Nice to meet you. I'm Hannah._

Son sourire s'agrandit, montrant des dents parfaites, blanches.

L'agente ferma la porte, puis disparue derrière le rideau, à l'avant de l'appareil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les moteurs de l'appareil vrombirent et des signes au dessus de notre tête pour s'attacher apparurent. Ce que je fis en un instant. Puis, l'appareil se mit en marche et se dirigea vers la piste d'atterrissage. Un léger stress se réveilla en moi. Je souris, amusée. J'avais toujours aimé prendre l'avion. L'idée de voler, de planer, était magique.

C'était quelque chose de si anodin que nous oublions parfois la magie derrière l'action. Il y a un peu plus de cent ans vingt ans, nous ne pouvions voler. Il était impensable de passer des heures, à travers des continents - simplement pour se rendre plus rapidement d'un point A au point B. Dans le "vide". À travers les nuages, les oiseaux, l'immensité. De voir le soleil au dessus des cumulonimbus. De voir la pluie de haut et de n'être touché par aucune goutte. Encore mieux - de voir des orages, des éclaires, de au-dessus.

Je sentis mon voisin déposer sa main sur l'accotoir entre nous deux. Je l'observa un moment. Il semblait stressé, un peu effrayé. Ses yeux étaient fermés et je sentais qu'il respirait un peu plus rapidement que normalement.

Il ne devait pas aimer les vols. Comme beaucoup de gens pour tout dire. Ses doigts étaient légèrement crispés.

Lentement, l'avion décolla. Je sentis mon voisin s'agiter. Je l'observais toujours. Je décida de lui parler, me disant que j'allais peut-être réussir à lui faire oublier ce qui se passait.

\- _So, where are you going?_

Il ne réagit pas, puis réalisa que je lui avais adressé la parole.

\- _Oh.. Hm… For now, We're… I'm going to Hong Kong._

 _\- Oh, that's nice. Any plan there?_

Il me regarda, semblant oublier momentanément le vol, semblant me trouver étrange.

\- _Er… Yeah, of course. I'm going to work there for few days. Then i'm going somewhere else._

 _\- Oh that's interesting. I'm doing something like that too. I travel a lot._

Il m'observa, semblant intrigué.

L'avion était maintenant à son altitude de croisière. Les signes de ceinture de sécurité s'éteignirent et l'agente de bord réapparue, se promenant d'allée en allée.

Je continua, sous ses yeux bruns en amandes, questionneurs.

\- _I.. hm… I travel, for fun. I don't really work but I enjoy. I meet people. I take pictures. I learn… You know?_

Il se prit la tête, l'air amusé.

\- _You travel, for fun? How can you do that and not be in first class?_

 _\- Oh, I just… I just do._

Je lui souria, un peu faussement. Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet avec cet inconnu. Cela faisait parti des quelques points qui étaient pour moi seulement. Pas pour partager.

 _\- Oh, okay. Well.. I usually take my flights on first class. But there wasn't enough space for me today, so I just… I happen to be here, I guess. It's what happens when you book your flight at last minute._

Je me gratta la nuque un moment, inconfortable.

Ça expliquait ses vêtements qui semblaient griffés.

Je pris un de mes livres, m'installant pour une lecture simple et reposante. Mon voisin sorti son ordinateur, puis mit des écouteurs sur sa tête.

Après quelques heures, mes yeux se faisaient lourds et l'envie de sommeiller gagnait rapidement en moi. Les lumières de notre compartiment était tamisées et le bruit sourd de l'avion agissaient comme une berceuse à mes oreilles.

Je déposa donc mon livre dans mon sac, sous mon banc et je referma mes yeux doucement. Je n'inclina pas mon banc, trouvant ma position droite tout de même confortable.

Je rêvais à plusieurs choses; mes amies que je quittais de l'Europe. Les soirées inoubliables à Amsterdam, les paysages féeriques de la Finlande, les nuits douces à l'extérieur en Allemagne. Les derniers mois avaient été plus que parfait. J'espérais avoir le même genre d'expérience en Asie. Là où j'espérais, la langue ne serait pas une si grosse difficulté.

On me poussa gentiment.

\- _Hmm…_

La personne déposa sa main sur mon épaule, le bougeant doucement.

 _\- Hmmmm…. Je dors..._

J'entendis la personne ricaner à mes côtés. La voix était masculine, inconnu à mes oreilles.

Rapidement, j'ouvris mes yeux. J'avais la tête accotée sur l'épaule de mon voisin, toujours assise dans l'avion. Je me releva, un peu gênée, me replaçant les cheveux.

\- _S-Sorry…_

Je me pris la tête, essayant de me réveiller.

\- _Oh, it's no problem. You slept like that for more than 20 minutes. I wouldn't mind but I… I need to go to the bathroom. Can i go?_

Il me souria de nouveau, de ses dents blanches, un sourire enfantin. Je me releva, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il disparu quelques mètres plus loin.

Je me pris la tête, essayant de cacher ma tête et ma gêne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut et je lui laissa de l'espace pour qu'il se réinstalle.

Je lui souria un peu timidement, toujours un peu rosé.

\- _I'm sorry, I always fall asleep anywhere. I hope i didn't bother you._

 _\- Oh no, not at all. I don't mind. It was warm and cozy. I almost felt asleep too._

 _\- Why didn't you do it?_

 _\- Oh.. I can't. As you may have seen, I'm not really confortable in a plane._

Je lui souria, compatissant.

\- _So, where are you going? You didn't told me._

 _\- Hm? Oh, me. I was supposed to stop at Hong Kong too. Then i don't know. I was thinking maybe Vietnam or South Korea._

 _\- Wow, busy schedule._

 _\- Oh not really. I don't have a thigh schedule. I just go whenever I want. When I'm tired to be somewhere, i go somewhere else._

 _\- Wow. You are lucky._

Il semblait effectivement surpris. L'attitude des gens face à mon héritage me mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Oui. J'avais plus d'argent que je ne pourrais dépenser toute ma vie. Et alors? J'aurais tout échangé pour ravoir ma famille en échange.

Je me contenta de lui sourire un peu faussement, puis retourna mon visage vers l'allée.

Quelques heures passèrent de nouveau. Nous étions à 2 heures seulement de l'arrivée. L'homme à mes côtés se releva une nouvelle fois, tout en s'excusant.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi, restant à mes côtés sans bouger. Je l'observa, intriguée.

\- _Hm… Sorry. Can i sit there? I switch with one of my bandmate.. He wanted to be first class so… I think it's… It's there, right? Row 25th? Yeah?_

Il était un peu plus petit que celui qui était a mes côtés tout à l'heure. Ses cheveux étaient noir, tout comme ses yeux. D'origine asiatique toujours, il avait d'immense cernes sous les yeux - qui le rendait étrangement enfantin.

Je lui souria, il se pencha et se plaça à mes côtés.

Mon nouveau voisin était beaucoup plus bavard que son ancien. À quelques heures seulement de l'arrivée, ça m'aidait à me réveiller. J'en était plutôt contente. Et pour dire vrai, en plus d'être sympathique et charismatique, cet homme était attirant.

\- _My name is Lee Seung Hyun. But you can call me Seungri._

 _\- Oh nice to meet you Seungri. I'm Hannah._

 _\- Nice to meet you too. How old are you to travel alone around the world like this?_

 _\- I'm 26._

 _\- Oh really, so i'm the same age as you?_

 _\- Really? I thought you were a younger than me._

 _\- Nah, that's just how I am. I'm childlish. The youngest in my band._

 _\- You keep saying that. Do you travel with a lot of people or is it a figure of speech?_

 _\- What?_

 _\- Your band._

 _\- Oh no. I'm litteraly in a band. I do music as a living. So was my friend whom was there before me._

Je cligna des yeux un peu surprise.

\- _Should I know you? You are doing a show in Hong Kong and you were in Europe… I'm not really good with popular music…_

 _\- Well, you could have known us. Even more my friend whom was there before. He's a big shot where I'm from. Actually this is why he wanted to switch place with me. He felt people around us were looking at him. He paranoid a little about this. I guess it comes with the fame._

 _\- Aren't you worrying about it too?_

 _\- Me? Nah. I like it. It's why i do this job. So people will recognize me. I like fame. I'm disappointed a little you don't know me actually._

Il ricana, amusé. Il avait un visage enjouée, enfantin. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire.

\- _You know what?_

Il se pencha, fouillant dans ses effets personnels rapidement puis en ressorti son portefeuille.

\- _Hm.. wait… I just… wait… hm…_

Il fouilla parmi quelques papiers, semblant chercher quelque chose de particulier. Il s'arrêta soudainement, semblant réfléchir. Il se retourna vers moi brusquement.

\- _Are you free tomorrow night?_

 _\- Err… I guess?_

Il se retourva vers son porte-feuille, sortant un billet. Il inscrit quelque chose à l'arrière puis me l'offrit.

\- _Here, it's a ticket for our show tomorrow in Hong Kong. I wrote behind that you can come backstage to meet us if you would like. I'll show you how famous we are._

Je ricana, un peu amusé.

\- What?

\- _Nothing, I'm just really surprise. I didn't know i would travel with some kind of famous band next of me._

Il baissa ses yeux, semblant remarquer que je ne croyais pas à 100%.

À vrai dire, j'avais l'impression que si je me pointais, ce serait dans un bar miteux avec 2-3 personnes qui ne les écoute pas. Après tout, des vedettes, ça ne prend pas un vol en classe économique… Un vrai groupe connu, ça à son propre avion, non? Ou quelque chose du genre…

- _Just.. Just come, alright? I'm sure you'll like it. It's a great way to meet people anyway. Ain't you traveling to meet people?_

Je lui souria tout en approuvant.

\- _What kind of music are you playing?_

 _\- Depends. I would describe our genre as… Rap-RNB-electro-rock-pop. Or something like that. We made more rap before but not electro-pop is more popular. Each member of the band do different kind of music too. One of my bandmate, Daesung, he usually do kind of rock song._

 _\- Oh that's interesting. What is your specility, then?_

 _\- Me? Probably electro-pop, dance music. I have a soft voice when I sing too. So i can manage balads._

 _\- You should sing something for me one day._

 _\- Oh, alright. I will._

Je lui souria, toujours amusée. Je ne le croyais pas du tout. Il n'aurait personne à ce spectacle. Ce sera un bar miteux avec deux ou trois personnes - probablement les membres de leurs familles ou leurs copines.

L'avion eut quelques turbulences. Je ferma mes yeux, me concentrant afin de ne pas paniquer. Lorsque les secousses cessèrent, j'observai mon voisin.

Il m'observait longuement, les sourcils arqués.

\- _Are you alright, Hannah?_

 _\- Oh yeah. I like being in a plane it's just the turbulence… It's not my thing._

Seungri ricana un moment.

\- _It's like my friend. The one whom was there before. He's really afraid of plane. I think he's really strong to travel so much when he can't stand it._

Seungri et moi parlèrent pendant le reste du vol. J'appris énormément sur lui et ses collègues, Jiyong, Seung Hyun, Daesung et Taeyang. Ils étaient tous de la Corée du Sud et leur groupe s'appelait Big Bang (quel nom idiot).

Ils revenaient de Londres, après avoir tourné l'un de leur prochain vidéoclip (probablement projeté devant 5 personnes - leur famille). Ils avaient tous environ le même âge et ne jouaient pas d'instrument réellement. Ils étaient tous chanteurs. Seungri décrit leur groupe comme des idoles de la k-pop ou quelque chose du genre. De la pop coréenne, quoi.

L'avion atterri finalement et je salua une dernière fois mon voisin de siège.

Je passa les douanes puis m'engouffra dans le metro en direction centre-ville. J'avais un studio de loué pour la semaine au centre-ville, non loin des attractions principales.

Je pris la journée pour m'installer et me reposer, vivant un peu le décalage horaire.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla svelte et en forme. Réalisant que je n'avais rien à me mettre sous la dent, je décidai d'aller faire une épicerie rapide à l'épicerie du coin.

Les gens abondaient de partout, sans pourtant me toucher. J'adorais marcher sur des rues publics avec beaucoup de gens; prendre un bain de foule. C'était à ce moment, ironiquement, qu'on pouvait se sentir le plus tranquille et serin.

J'observai les billboards et les panneaux sur les immenses buildings près de moi. Je souria, heureuse d'être à un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir continuer ce périple, heureuse de pouvoir continuer le rêve de mon père. Voyager et rencontrer les autres nationalités.

Une affiche attira mes yeux, je lui jeta un regard plus scrupuleux. L'écriture était en cantonnais, mais je reconnaissais l'un des visage.

Sur l'affiche, 5 hommes fixaient devant eux. Tous habillés chics, carte de mode. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux bruns pétillants et les cernes rendant son regard encore plus enfantin me sauta au visage.

\- _Seungri…_

Je me mordis la lèvre, surprise.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le premier concert

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le premier concert

* * *

Big Bang était probablement plus gros que je n'osais le croire finalement. Ils étaient assez important pour se payer une affiche aussi immense au centre ville de Hong Kong… Il y aurait probablement plus que 5 personnes ce soir. Beaucoup plus de gens que leur famille ou leurs copines.

J'en profita pour observer les 4 autres membre du groupe. Je reconnu après un moment mon ancien voisin de siège, Jiyong, Daesung, Seung Hyun et Taeyang.

Seungri ne m'avait pas montré de photo de ses collègues et je devais avoir l'air folle présentement. Arrêtée au beau milieu du chemin en train de reluquer une affiche.

Je soupira, me disant qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais entrer backstage avec le billet que j'avais, puis retourna faire mon épicerie.

La soirée arriva tranquillement. Je passa le plus clair de mon après-midi à me demander si j'allais me présenter ou non au spectacle.

Après m'avoir changé 10 fois, je fini par mettre une simple robe noir, m'arranger les cheveux et je pris le billet dans mes mains, direction centre-ville.

J'avais pris la peine de googler l'adresse sur le ticket avant de sortir, évidemment. Sinon j'aurais eu aucune idée ou me rendre. Quelques stations de métro à peine plus tard, je me trouvais devant Asiaworld-expo. Un aréna immense. Beaucoup trop immense.

Je déglutis.

Dans quoi je vais de m'embarquer.

Le spectacle commençait dans une heure à peine et à voir la file à l'extérieur, je me demandais si je pourrais finir par entrer.

Je remarqua, après avoir marcher longuement près de la file, cherchant la fin, qu'il y avait une file VIP, accès spécial.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me présenta à cette file, où seulement 3 personnes attendaient.

Les gens devant moi passèrent rapidement et je me retrouvai devant un bouncer plus ou moins sympathique me demandant mon ticket.

Je lui offris le billet que Seungri m'avait donné, ultra gênée. Est-ce qu'il allait me dire de déguerpir?

Il arqua les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- _T-there is something wrote on the back. Seungri gave it to me…_

Il releva les sourcils, semblant suspicieux.

L'homme pris un walkie-talkie, parlant d'une langue que je ne comprenais pas, tenant mon billet dans ses mains.

Il recula, l'objet toujours dans ses mains, semblant attendre une réponse.

Je me mordais la lèvre, soucieuse. J'étais stupide d'être venue. Stupide d'avoir pris ce billet de Seungri qui ne se rappellerait probablement jamais qui j'étais… Stupide d'avoir été un peu excitée à l'idée de rencontrer ces hommes plutôt mignon…

Après quelques minutes qui parurent des heures, quelqu'un répondit à son walkie-talkie. Il se rapprocha de moi, sans expression.

Il finit par me tendre le billet, ferma le chemin derrière moi et me demanda de le suivre.

Je déglutis.

Quoi? Est-ce qu'il allait me demander de sortir, partir? Est-ce que le billet que j'avais était illégal? Est-ce que…

L'homme ouvrit un porte quelques mètres plus loin et me fit signe d'y entrer.

Je resta sur place un moment, le temps de m'acclimater à la lumière interne.

Je n'étais pas dans l'entrée de l'aréna.

Je ne voyais pas le reste de la file extérieur, la masse de femmes et jeunes femmes qui attendaient pour voir le spectacle.

Non.

J'étais dans un couloir sombre, mais chic. Plusieurs posters sur les murs, quelques sofas confortables près de moi.

À quelques pas, se trouvaient des loges entrouvertes. Je déglutis. J'entendais des hommes parler et ricaner. Est-ce que c'était la loge de Seungri? Ou celle de Jiyong?

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Je pris soudainement conscience de l'endroit où j'étais. De mes mains. Je ne savais plus comment me placer. Ni où mettre mes mains…

C'était stupide d'être gênée présentement. J'avais voyagé à travers plusieurs pays, rencontrer plusieurs personnes. Abordées des dizaines et des dizaines de gens. Je ne savais pas comment leur parler. À eux.

Ils semblaient… inaccessible.

La porte de la loge s'entrouvrit et mon coeur s'arrêta. Derrière la porte se tenait l'un des hommes les plus beaux que j'avais eu la chance de croiser dans ma vie.

Ses vêtements étaient moulants, mettant en avantage ses muscles. Son visage était rayonnant. Beaucoup plus que dans l'avion avec moi précédemment.

En me remarquant, il se rapprocha de moi, amusé.

\- _Hannah! I thought you wouldn't come!_

Il se rappelait de mon nom. Je ne savais quoi répondre. J'étais sous son charme. Est-ce que ça m'était déjà arrivé? Non.

\- _You all right?_

Remarquant que je ne bougeais pas, il me toucha gentiment la main. Je cligna finalement des yeux, puis ferma ma bouche, consciente de mon attitude étrange.

\- _S-Seungri.. Hi! Wow.. This is a big venue… Wow.. Just.. Wow.._

Il souri, un air enfantin et amusé.

\- _I told you. You didn't believe me ?_

 _\- N-no.. I didn't. Wow... Who are you? There is so much girls outside. You have no idea._

 _\- Oh yeah, i have a good idea. We call them VIPs. They are our fans. They are the reason why we - and I - do this. Music. You know?_

Il me prit la main de nouveau, me forçant à le suivre vers la loge près de nous. Il poussa la porte rapidement. Sur le sofa près de l'entrée se tenait dans un ordre quelconque et dans des positions semblant au mieux confortable; Taeyang, Seung Hyun et Daesung.

Je chercha Jiyong des yeux mais il n'était pas présent dans cette pièce.

\- _Oh I see. You are looking for Jiyong are you? So typical._

Il ricana de nouveau, mais son regard était noir, presque triste.

\- _He's doing make-up right now. He'll be back in few minutes. Anyway, let me introduce you. Guys, this is Hannah. We met on the plane back from London. She's nice and she doesn't know us. She say she travels a lot but I don't believe her. Nobody can travel this much without being homesick._

Mon coeur se resserra. Je perdu mon sourire un instant.

\- _So Hannah, this is Seung Hyun, but everybody call him TOP as he have the same name as me and it's confusing. He's a rapper._

Un grand homme se releva, me serrant la main. Cet homme devait être un modèle. Il n'avait aucune autre explication à sa beauté.

\- _Here is Taeyang, he's our best vocal and pretty popular in our country._

Le voisin de Seung Hyun se serra la main également sans rien dire. Il semblait être plus discret que ses acolytes.

\- _And this is Daesung. Daesung is a singer, entertainer and I would say an humorist. He's really funny and popular. Everybody loves to hang out with him. Also be careful because he likes to steal woman's heart._

Daesung frappa amicalement Seungri, puis me salua à son tour. Il me prit dans ses bras à mon étonnement. Son sourire était immense. Il semblait vraiment sympathique.

\- _N-nice to meet you all. I hope I'm not… I hope you weren't busy, I mean._

Seungri se plaça à mes côtés.

\- _Not really busy. It's make-up time, but after we will have to go repeat for the show. You could go in front of the gate if you would like; with the security i mean. You'll have a good place there and you'll be able to see the show._

\- _Thank you so much Seungri. I appreciate it. I can't wait to see and hear your music._

Les trois autres se mirent à discuter de chose et d'autre. Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant plus si je devais partir ou non - si j'étais de trop.

Seungri m'observa, semblant remarquer mon attitude.

\- _What's up? You are so different than the plane. Are you alright? Was it OK in your new home? Did something happened?_

 _\- Oh no nothing.. I'm okay. I'm just… I met a lot of people just never…_

Je n'osa pas terminer ma phrase. Mes joues rougies.

Jamais rencontré autant d'hommes aussi attirants dans la même pièce.

\- _Never what?_

 _\- It's just complicated to speak with you, I guess?_

Je lui souri, essayant de changer de sujet. Seungri se racla la gorge, regardant la porte d'entrée.

\- _Are you like that because you… you want to see Jiyong?_

 _\- W-what?_

 _\- My colleague. The one whom was with you on the plane. I know he's awesome. He'll be there soon. Don't worry._

J'observai Seungri, ne sachant quoi dire.

Je releva mes sourcils, surprise. Je n'avais aucune attirance réelle envers Jiyong. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça? C'était lui, qui me rendait la plus digue.

\- _I'm not… I don't know what you think but, i'm not like that._

 _-Oh come on , I know they all like Jiyong. You are probably like them._

Son regard était vide. Il souriait, mais faussement. Je pouvais le remarquer.

Je cligna mes yeux de nouveaux. Insultée.

\- _Look. You don't know me. Why are you saying that? "Them"; it's offensive. I'm not everybody. You are not in my head anyway. You don't know who I find attractive or not._

Je serrais maintenant des poings sans le vouloir.

Jiyong apparu au même moment, entrant dans la pièce. Seungri m'observait sans bouger. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre d'attitude de ma part. Je pouvais bien être désolée, mais à vrai dire je ne l'étais pas.

Il me lança un sourire charmeur, puis s'approcha de moi tout en m'enlaçant.

\- _Hi Hannah. Nice to see you again. Seungri thought you wouldn't come. He was talking about you all day long. I knew you would come._

Je souri à Jiyong mais je n'osais plus regarder Seungri. Mon coeur battait un peu trop à mon goût

Je me releva doucement, puis me gratta la nuque, parlant doucement et sans grand enthousiasme.

\- _I'll go now, I think if i want to enjoy the show and have a good spot i shouldn't take too long here. Anyway. Thanks for meeting me._

Je les salua rapidement, sortant de la pièce avant qu'ils ne puissent me répondre.

Je marcha rapidement jusqu'à la prochaine porte - barrée. Quelques pas plus tard, je tenta d'ouvrir la prochaine porte - barrée.. Je grogna, trouvant la situation stupide.

Quelques portes plus tard et mon tempérament ne s'améliorant pas, je me pris la tête.

Je sentis une main se déposer sur mon épaule, je sursauta.

\- _I'll show you where to go, alright? I'm sorry the way I acted. I… I just thought..._

Seungri était derrière moi, le regard au sol.

\- _You thought wrong._

 _\- I know.. I'm sorry, alright?_

Je soupira.

Quel idiot il pouvait être.

- _Even if it was true - and it's not. I don't get why you act like that. Why would you mind if I wanted to meet Jiyong? What's wrong with it?_

Seungri fixait toujours le sol, se grattant la nuque.

\- _Aish…. Please forget about it, alright? It's not a good time to fight. Not before the show. Alright?_

Je soupira.

\- _Where should I go? If I want to see the show…_

 _\- Follow me._

Il me prit la main nonchalamment, me tirant vers la porte la plus éloignée. Il s'arrêta près de celle-ci, me faisant face.

\- _Can I have your phone number?_

Sa voix était neutre, mais son attitude avait changé. Il ne regardait plus le sol. Ses yeux me fixait. Je remarqua qu'il se mordait la lèvre en attendant ma réponse.

Est-ce que je devais lui donner? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment me reparler? Décidant de la jouer simple, je sortis mon cellulaire silencieusement.

\- _I can't give you my phone number. I travel too much and never keep the same number. It's best to speak with me on Internet. Do you have Facebook or Skype or something ?_

 _S_ eungri m'observa sans rien dire.

J'entendis un homme crier après Seungri non loin. Celui-ci se retourna, puis me regarda de nouveau.

\- _I... uh… Yeah I have Skype. Just add me alright? I have to go for now. Let's talk another time, okay?_

Il fouilla dans ses poches trouvant un bout de papier et inscrit une adresse courriel. Il me la tandis, puis me salua amicalement.

Un instant plus tard et j'étais de nouveau seule. J'ouvris la porte près de moi.

Derrière, les lumières étaient fermés. J'entendais par contre un nombre énorme de femmes et filles crier. Je fis quelques pas, ne sachant trop où aller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des spotslights s'allumèrent à ma droite. Les cris s'amplifièrent. Je remarqua que j'étais du même côté que les gardes de sécurité. À quelques pas à peine du stage.

De la musique commença à jouer, suivi d'un vidéo présentant le groupe. Je pris quelque secondes pour observer la foule. J'eus de la difficulté à croire ce que je voyais.

Le stade étaient plein. À craquer. Probablement plus de 100 000 personnes étaient présentes. La majorité avec des lumières jaunes, les trémoussant.

À qui je venais de parler. Qui était Big Bang? À quel point ils étaient connus? Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas les connaître auparavent?

J'avais un peu le vertige en y pensant. Mais je ne pu réfléchir bien longtemps.

Les cris l'amplifièrent. Un musique rythmé dance commença à se faire entendre et les 5 hommes que je venais à peine de quitter entrèrent sur scène.

Je passa la première heure à les observer. Les bras semi croisés, sa bouche entrouverte. J'appréciais vraiment le spectacle. La musique. L'ambiance.

Ils étaient tous électrisants et pleins d'énergie. Après me rendre compte de ma position non confortable, je me repositionna, me laissant danser pour le plaisir.

Jiyong qui courait à travers la scène entre chaque chanson se trouva à un certain moment devant moi. Semblant me reconnaître nous échangèrent un regard. Il souri puis reparti vers l'autre bout de la scène. J'avais peut-être ignorer le tout, mais mon torse se réchauffa tout de même et un sourire apparu sur mon visage.

Bien évidemment, j'étais en avant de tout le monde, je ne devais pas être difficile à repérer.

Une chanson douce commença. Le spectacle arrivait probablement à sa fin. Je remarqua que les hommes s'approchaient du bord de la scène pour s'asseoir sur celle-ci.

Seungri apparu devant moi, s'asseyant à quelques mètres seulement de moi, me fixant, ou du moins fixant le coin où j'étais.

Normalement, entre chaque intro, Jiyong présentait la futur chanson. Seungri prit le micro pour celle-ci. Son regard se mit à regarder partout. Partout, sauf où j'étais. Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès? Je ne sais pas.

\- _I'm pretty sure you know the next one as it was really popular this summer. (des gens crièrent dans la foule) Sometimes you get attached too quickly. Sometimes you see someone for the first time and you just know you will get hurt. You try to fight it. You try to ignore it. It's why we say Let's not fall in love. Because sometimes it's easier to forget it. Right?_

L'intro jouait encore. Les 4 autres membres du groupe fixait le sol.

Seungri fixait un point, les estrades probablement. Je me surpris à me mordiller la lèvre. Ce qu'il pouvait être attirant. Encore plus avec ces vêtements. Avec son attitude fonceur.

\- _But.. what if I don't want to? What if… I choose to get hurt?_

Je remarqua Jiyong, qui relevait son visage vers Seungri, l'air inquiet.

- _What if… I want to fall for her? What's stopping me?_

J'entendis des femmes crier, vers l'endroit où Seungri regardait.

Mon coeur se resserra. Est-ce que ce discours faisait normalement parti de l'introduction à la chanson? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me faisait cet effet?

Jiyong parla finalement.

\- _Seungri-yah… Now is not the time, araso? Our fans are waiting for us._

Seungri baissa les yeux, se couvrant le visage momentanément. Il se retourna vers Jiyong, parlant tout en couvrant son micro. Jiyong soupira.

À mon étonnement, TOP commença à chanter la balade. Seungri regardant toujours le sol.

Je me sentais mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi? Est-ce que c'était une partie du spectacle?

J'essayais d'apprécier la chanson malgré la tension, malgré les non dit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais la chanson semblait un peu triste.

Je n'avais que de yeux que pour Seungri. Ses cheveux noirs lui collant aux yeux. Ses lèvres rougeâtres qu'il ne cessait de mordiller. Ses yeux qui rayonnaient normalement en regardant le publique.

Mais présentement, il semblait avoir mal. Il semblait être … triste?

Il remonta tranquillement le micro vers lui. Il releva son visage, regardant en ma direction. En me regardant tout en chantant les paroles.

Ses yeux transperçaient les miens. Mon coeur battait un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Quelle idiote j'étais de trouver l'homme le plus inaccessible au monde de mon goût. Quelqu'un qui, demain, ne serait plus dans le même pays que moi.

Une chanson plus rapide enchaîna cette balade, les membres se relevèrent de la scène. Seungri (me) fit un clin d'oeil avant de repartir dans une autre direction.

Le spectacle termina après deux encores. J'étais vendue. J'avais adorée.

Les membres saluèrent la foule rapidement puis disparu derrière le stage. Un des membres de la sécurité vin me voir, me demandant de sortir par une porte. Une porte différente que par celle j'étais entrée. J'acquiesça silencieusement.

Bon oui je comprenais que je devais partir mais je le trouvais assez pressant dans ses mouvements…

Une fois de l'autre bord de la porte je me retrouva dans une pièce à part. Une deuxième porte surplombait la pièce. Quelques chaises trônaient sur l'endroit.

Je me dirigea tranquillement vers la deuxième porte pour sortir, puis je me rappela le papier que j'avais dans ma poche. Le nom de Seungri sur Skype.

Me disant que je n'avais rien à perdre et que je n'avais pas à partir aussi rapidement que ça de l'endroit, je pris mon cellulaire ajoutant "Pandari" dans mes contacts. Je me mordis la lèvre un peu stressé. J'étais également triste à l'idée de ne plus le revoir en vrai. J'avais peut-être la chance de le revoir si j'allais dans un autre pays, qui sait?

Je déposa ma main sur la poignée pour sortir mais celle-ci se retourna avant que je puisse faire quoi ce soit. Jiyong et Seungri entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce, à mon étonnement.

Je retenu mon souffle, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Seungri semblait se faire chamailler par Jiyong. Je ne comprenais rien à leur discours, mais dès que nos regards se sont croisés, les deux hommes devinrent muet.

\- _H-hannah? What are you… What are you doing here?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : deuxième rencontre

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : deuxième rencontre

* * *

Jiyong m'observa, attendant une réponse à ma question. Seungri me fixait, un peu surpris.

\- _I uh… I don't know the bouncer send me here. I was about to leave anyway. I can let you alone if…_

Seungri s'approcha de moi, déposant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- _No no.. please don't. We were about to hit the club. Want to join us?_

 _\- You… were?_

Je releva mes sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'amuser du tout. Ils avaient l'air de se chamailler.

Jiyong soupira.

\- _Yeah i guess we were. You can come if you want. Seungri, don't forget what I told you._

 _\- Ne, Hyung._

Jiyong sorti de la pièce rapidement, me laissant avec Seungri. J'avais toujours mon cellulaire dans mes mains et je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais.

\- _You seems surprise._

Seungri s'assit sur un siège, non loin de moi. Il sorti son cellulaire de ses poches, jouant avec un peu.

\- _I.. uh… I thought i would never see you again, honestly._

Seungri releva son regard vers moi, semblant me scruter à la loupe.. Semblant chercher une réponse.

\- _Is… is it a good thing I'm here or should I go?_

Il ne bougea pas, attendant ma réponse.

\- _It's… Its okay. I hm…_

Il semblant soulagé. Puis joua dans son cellulaire tout en m'écoutant.

\- _I aldded you on Skype earlier. I know you are busy but.._

 _\- Oh there it is. I accepted it._

Mon cellulaire vibra dans mes mains.

 _"Hey there :)"_

J'observai Seungri, qui avait un sourire au visage.

\- _I'm happy I get to see you again. Do you need a lift to go at your home before we hit the club?_

 _\- I wouldn't mind. Thanks for offering._

Il me souri de nouveau, un air enfantin au visage.

Il me tendit sa main, attendant que je la prenne. Mon coeur se resserra, mais je la pris tout de même.

\- _Let's go now before there is too much traffic, okay?_

 _\- Hm…_

 _\- Where are you living?_

 _\- Oh._.

Je pris un papier dans ma sacoche avec mon adresse. Je l'offris à Seungri qui se gratta le crane un moment.

\- _It's a good thing we have a driver because I have no clue where it is._

Il ricana tout en se frottant la nuque.

Une fois à l'extérieur, une luxueuse Bentley nous attendait. Je n'assis aux cotés de Seungri, à l'arrière. Celui-ci donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais devant ma demeure.

\- _Thanks so much for the lift Seungri._

Je me retourna tout en le salua. À mon étonnement, il était derrière moi, à quelques pas de mon entrée.

\- _Didn't you say you wanted to come with us? You won't find us if I leave you. Plus the driver need to go. Do you mind if i come inside?_

Je me gratta la nuque, un peu gênée.

 _\- I didn't thought someone would be at my home honestly…_

 _\- Oh don't worry, it's always messy at my home. I have to pay someone to do it because it's like.. the worst._

Il m'offrit un sourire rayonnant, les yeux éblouissants. Ce qu'il pouvait être charmeur.

\- _Alright…_

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Mon loft était pratiquement vide. Les meubles n'avaient aucune garniture autre que ce que je louais. Au centre de la pièce, mon lit servait de sofa pour la télévision.

Seungri entra sans grande gêne et s'y coucha mollement.

\- _I'm soooooo tired. Would you mind if I nap here while you get dress?_

 _\- Hm… No.. It's okay Seungri._

Il me souri de nouveau puis ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'aurais parié qu'il ronflait déjà.

Une douche plus tard, je mis une robe noir griffé et des talons hauts. Je me fis un chignon tout en laissant quelques cheveux se rebeller. C'était le mixte parfait; chic et rebelle.

Je souri au miroir, prenant des force pour la soirée. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais à sortir dans les bars avec des parfaits inconnus. Qui était là pour m'arrêter de toute façon?

Je sortis de la salle de bain, découvrant Seungri toujours endormi sur mon lit. Il semblait paisible. Presque digne d'un ange… cornu.

Je m'approcha de lui, souriante.

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir le revoir. Heureuse de pouvoir l'avoir près de moi présentement. Je m'en voudrais peut-être plus tard - lorsque j'aurai le coeur en mille miettes. Mais pour l'instant, je ne réfléchissais pas au futur. Seulement au présent.

Je déposa doucement ma main sur ses cheveux soyeux, essayant de le réveiller de la façon la plus douce possible.

Quelques caresses plus tard, Seungri ouvrit ses yeux tranquillement. Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. Je me mordis la lèvre. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau.

\- _Hey…_

 _\- Hey Hannah… How long was I out?_

Je ricana, amusé.

Il se frotta les yeux un moment puis se redressa. Il m'observa sans rien dire, le sourire toujours au visage.

\- _You are gorgeous._

Son honnêteté me frappa.

\- _So are you. You sleep like a baby._

Son sourire s'agrandit. Je cru voir de la rougeur sur ses joues.

Il fini par se relever puis me tandis la main.

\- _You ready to go? I'm sure they are wondering where we are._

 _\- Hm.. yeah I'm ready._

Je fini prendre sa main puis nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. Seungri fit un appel rapide et une voiture apparu avec un chauffeur.

Seungri donne des indications au chauffeur dans une langue qui m'était inconnu et l'automobile se faufila à travers le traffic.

\- _I was afraid of this. There is so much car and traffic. I don't know how much time it will take us to go to the club… I'll notice the guys alright?_

J'acquiesça. J'observai au loin, entendant Seungri parler au téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était toujours au téléphone. Il semblait en pleine discussion. Je décida donc de sortir mon cellulaire, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Je regarda un moment mes vieilles photos. Celles avec mes ami(e)s, avec ma famille. Je fixa un moment les photos.

\- _Hannah?_

Je cligna des yeux, me retournant vers Seungri. Celui-ci n'avait plus son cellulaire à l'oreille et m'observait tranquillement.

Son regard trouva le mien. Je n'étais pas triste. Ni peiné. J'étais nostalgique d'une époque qui n'existait plus.

\- _Are you okay?... You… aren't as smiley as before… Did i do something or…?_

Je me racla la gorge.

\- _N-no Seungri… I'm sorry it's just memories. Anyway. Thanks for worrying. Are we there yet?_

Je remarqua que la voiture s'était arrêté à un coin de rue.

\- _No but if you don't mind we can walk there. It's only few blocks away. Would it be okay for you?_

 _\- Yes of course. No problem._

Il ouvrit sa portière et je fis de même. Je déposa mon cellulaire dans ma sacoche. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ma famille et à leur disparition. C'était le temps de se réjouir. D'avoir du plaisir avec Seungri et ses amis.

Seungri apparu à mes côtés quelques secondes à peine après. Le vent était froid, la nuit était tombée. J'avais une veste, mais je ne croyais pas affronter cette température. Seungri remarqua mes grelottements.

\- _Here._

L'homme à mes côtés fouilla dans ses poches, trouvant des gants, puis me les offrants. Il enleva également son foulard pour me le mettre autour du cou. Je ne dis rien sur le moment, surprise de son attention.

Il m'offrit sa main une nouvelle fois, mais prit la liberté d'entrelacer ses doigts à travers les miens avant que je ne puisse bouger.

\- _Are you ready to go?_

 _\- Yeah. Thanks for the mittens and th-_

Il me coupa rapidement.

\- _It's nothing really. I hope you'll have a nice evening. Some of my friends are noisy, but I'm sure you'll like them._

Il ne marcha pas plus rapidement que moi, mais me dirigeait vers le bon endroit. À peine 5 minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta devant un bar ayant l'une des plus longues files que j'aie vu de ma vie. Seungri s'approcha du bouncer le saluant et me tenant toujours par la main, entra dans l'édifice.

La musique était forte. Je sentais le rythme à travers mon coeur. Les doigts de Seungri se séparèrent des miens dès notre entrée. Je ne dis rien, mais j'aurai bien aimé les garder à proximité.

À l'intérieur, une piste de dance remplie à craquer et plusieurs centaines de personnes dansantes. Il me fit signe de m'approcher de lui tout en se dirigeant vers un salon VIP.

À l'intérieur la musique était moins forte. Plusieurs divans prenaient place et nous nous dirigions vers une table où les membres de son groupe étaient déjà assis.

Je m'assis face à Choi Seung Hyun, aux côtés de Seungri.

Il était quand même difficile d'avoir une discussion avec eux en raison du bruit. Seungri m'offrit une bière qui j'acceptai. Je la bu tranquillement sans vraiment rien dire.

Ils parlaient en général en anglais, puisque j'étais présent, mais plus la soirée avançait, plus ils oubliaient que je ne comprenais pas le coréen.

Quelques verres plus tard, j'étais accommodé à ne pas les comprendre, mais j'appréciais tout de même leur compagnie.

La fatigue commençait également à s'emparer de moi. Plus ça allait, plus les clignements de mes yeux se faisaient long.

\- _Yah, Hannah. Are you tired? It's so early._

Je lança un regard à Seungri.

\- _It's not fair, you slept in my bed._

Seung Hyun ricana à l'affirmation.

\- _You slept at her house? Already?_

\- _Shut up hyung. It was just a nap. I was waiting for her to be ready. Anyway. I'm sure you ain't really tired you just need to move. Wanna come with me downstair on the dancefloor?_

Je releva un sourcil.

\- _You know I'm not a good dancer, right?_

Seungri ricana.

\- _Who said I was?_

Mes yeux roulèrent malgré moi. Seungri m'offrit la main pour me relever puis m'attira vers le dancefloor.

La musique était forte et il était maintenant impossible de parler à Seungri sans être à quelque centimètre de son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je remarqua qu'il avait raison. La fatigue était partie pour le moment et j'avais du plaisir sur la piste. Je dansais sans grande prétention et Seungri faisait de même. Il était évident que plusieurs femmes tournaient autour de lui, mais il n'y portait pas attention. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait de yeux que pour moi…. Peut-être était-ce en raison de l'alcool?

Seungri essaya de me dire quelque chose mais je ne compris rien. Je lui fis signe d'approcher. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule, murmurant à mon oreille.

\- _I was just saying that… I enjoy being with you. I hope you have fun tonight._

Je releva mon regard vers ces yeux. Mon coeur vibrait au son de la musique, mais battait un peu plus rapidement que normalement. Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. J'acquiesça. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de mon compagnon de danse.

Il resta l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule un moment, dansant un peu plus près de moi. Son visage me scrutait. Il semblait sérieux, mais avait un sourire enfantin au visage. Son sourire arqué, se mordillant parfois la lèvre.

Une chanson plus calme commença, plusieurs personnes autour de nous quittèrent la piste nous laissant un peu plus de place. Seungri regarda autour de lui, constatant que tous disparaissait. Il enleva sa main de mon épaule tout en se grattant la nuque.

\- _Wanna go upstair back in the VIP room?_

L'alcool avait probablement prit possession de moi puisque j'osai lui demander de rester sur la piste. Cette proximité n'était pas possible dans la salle. Il y avait toujours des gens pour nous arrêter.

Des gens pour m'arrêter. Je voulais qu'il me touche. Je voulais pouvoir le regarder, me perdre dans ses yeux.

Seungri observa une nouvelle fois vers la salle. Je déposa ma main sur sa hanche. Il se retourna rapidement, surpris.

\- _Just dance with me tonight, okay? I don't know when I'll see you again._

Il cligna des yeux un moment, semblant surpris par ma franchise et mon attitude fonceuse. Il déposa ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches à son tour, me fixant le regard. Cherchant à comprendre, à voir toute réticence de mon côté.

Il approcha son visage du mien. Mon coeur se mit à vibrer encore plus rapidement. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, tout s'arrêta un moment.

J'ai déjà eu plusieurs fréquentations dans ma vie et je ne suis pas gênée de dire que j'ai assez d'expérience pour mon âge. Par contre, ce que je ressentie sur le moment était unique.

Le baiser dura un long moment, nos lèvres ne voulant se séparer. Je sentait que les mains de Seungri s'agrippait à mes hanches et j'avais monté mes mains autour de son cou.

Comment en étais-je rendu là en si peu de temps? Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je m'en foutais présentement. Tout ce qui importait, c'était sa présence. Ses lèvres. Ses mains. Son corps chaud. Il était évident qu'il était aussi attiré par moi que je pouvais l'être par lui.

Seungri se sépara de moi durement. J'ouvris mes yeux sous le chocs. Jiyong tenait Seungri par le chandail, le tenant loin de moi et lui parlant rapidement en coréen. Je me pris la tête un moment. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous avait séparé?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le concert

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le concert

* * *

L'homme qui m'intéressait répliquait à Jiyong durement et il finit par le pousser. Je recula un peu effrayé. La piste de danse s'était vidé. Il n'y avait que moi, Jiyong et Seungri sur celle-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, Seung Hyun apparut derrière moi, me tirant par la main.

\- _But…_

 _\- Hannah, believe me you don't want to see this. alright? Just.. Just go home._

 _\- Home ? But Seungri… we-_

 _\- There is no "we" with us, Hannah. Don't you get it?_

 _\- What?_

Seung Hyun me tira à l'extérieur tout en soupirant. Juste avant de franchir la porte j'observai Seungri et Jiyong se chamailler durement.

Seung Hyun me tenu les épaules tout en me fixant. Il soupira de nouveau.

\- _I guess he didn't had the time to tell you but, we can't Hannah._

 _\- What? I don't… I'm not interest by you._

 _\- Oh you are so stupid…. Don't you see, we don't live in the same city every day… We travel all the time. We can't get in a relationship. We just can't. It would have been OK if it's was just a one night stand. But Seungri he's… he's a lunatic. He's a dreamer. He'll have a broken heart and won't want to do anything. Please you have to understand us, alright? Just go home, araso?_

Je cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Quoi? Trop de chose à processer.

Seung Hyun se retourna, me laissant seule à l'extérieur. J'accourrai vers lui, lui tenant le bras.

\- _Can you please let him know that I would like to meet him again?_

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- _I'll do it. But for the sake of the night, just go. I can call a cab if you want._

 _\- No it's okay. I'll take care of it. Good night Seung Hyun._

J'étais toujours sous le choc quelques rues plus loin. Encore sous le choc lorsque j'entendis au loin des hommes se bagarrer à l'extérieur. Je ne me retourna pas. Je marcha simplement vers ma maison.

Une fois arrivée chez moi je pris une douche et m'assis sur mon lit. Je fixa le vide un moment, ne sachant quoi penser.

Si Jiyong nous à séparer pour ne pas que Seungri ait le coeur brisé à cause de moi pourquoi est-ce que je me sens ainsi présentement? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le coeur en miette? D'avoir l'estomac dans les talons? Pourquoi est-ce qu'en fermant les yeux, je voyais les lèvres de Seungri? Je versa malgré moi quelques larmes. Je ne pourrai jamais revoir Seungri. Jamais. Notre aventure est impossible. Je sentais toujours le contact de nos lèvres. Ce n'était pas Seungri qui avait le coeur brisé. C'était moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je dormais profondément.

Le lendemain, je me réveillée plus fatiguée que jamais. J'avais dormi à peine et mon sommeil était rempli de cauchemars.

Je passa la journée à vagabonder dans le voisinage, découvrant le coin. Les semaines suivantes étaient pareille.

Les heures, les jours et les semaines passèrent. Je décidai de changer de coin. Hong Kong était bien, mais j'avais envie d'aller ailleurs. D'oublier mes souvenirs ici.

J'achetai donc un billet aller vers Tokyo.

Le lendemain je pris un vol très tôt. Au début de soirée, j'atterris sur Tokyo. L'endroit était calme. Serin. J'appréciais ce que je voyais.

J'avais un loft dans Shinjuku. Non loin des centre commerciaux et des attraits touristiques. Je m'y plaisais bien en général et je m'étais fait quelque connaissances rapidement.

Mizuki était ma voisine. Jeune femme mi vingtaine, elle terminait sa maîtrise en art. Un certain lundi elle vint me voir, tout excitée.

\- _Hannah! Are you free thing friday?_

 _\- Err, yes. Why? Why are you jumping around? calm down._

Je ricana à son attitude. Malgré son âge, elle agissait parfois comme une enfant.

Elle tenait dans ses mains deux billets qu'elle trémoussait à gauche et à droite.

 _\- I found those! Oh my god we are so lucky, it was sold out like FOR MONTHS!_

 _\- Okay nice but what is it? Is it that band Kat-tun that you are always talking about? I told you I'm not interest in them…_

 _\- No, no, no, no, it's like 100 000 times better. LOOK!_

Elle me donna les billets, continua à danser et à sautiller. Je l'observa un moment, amusée. En quelques jours à peine, Mizuki et moi étions devenues amies. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement ma vie et moi la sienne, mais c'était bien comme ça. J'aimais que ça reste simple.

Je porta mon regard vers les billets et mon sourire disparu. Mon coeur se resserra.

Après près d'un mois à essayer de l'oublier - et j'avais presque réussi; presque - ça venait de me revenir au visage.

\- _B-Big bang?_

 _\- YEAH! I LOVE THEM!_

Mizuki fini par remarquer mon regard vide et me prit le bras.

 _\- They are not that bad, they are way more hotter than Kat-Tun. Please come with me? I don't have anybody else to go with otherwise…_

 _\- …_

Je me pris le visage silencieusement. Je n'avais pas à les rencontrer. J'allais être parmi des millions de gens. Ils n'allaient pas me reconnaître. Il n'allait pas me voir.

\- _Aish…. Alright, I'll go with you. But it's better be good. Otherwise I'll choose the next band we will see._

J'entendis ma voisine hurler de plaisir et me serra doucement dans ses bras tout en gigotant.

\- _Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my god! We're going to see Big Bang!_

Le lendemain, je pris mon cellulaire, fixant l'application maudite. Je n'avais pas réellement osé ouvrir Skype depuis mon départ, cette nuit là.

Je finis par l'ouvrir tout en soupirant. J'avais plusieurs messages non lus. Je ferma les yeux. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée? Il ne pouvait pas être avec moi. Je ne faisais que me faire mal…

J'observai les premiers messages, essayant de me détacher. Essayant de rien prendre personnel.

J _une 15 - 00:31 - Hannah… Where are you? I'm sorry about what happened… Could you let me know when you get this msg? …._

 _June 15 - 13:51 - Hey, please let me know you are alright… I feel bad that Seung Hyun let you go alone without a driver…. Please be safe._

 _June 19 - 1:21 - I miss you.._

 _June 25 - 0:01 - I'm so sorry… please talk to me._

 _July 5 - 14:46 - I'm back in Hong Kong if you wanna meet up. I can buy you lunch if you want. Away from Jiyong…_

 _July 5 - 22:09 - I guess that's a no then… Anyway,,_

 _July 17 - 1:25 - If you feel like talking to me one day. Just let me know. I haven't forgot about you. I just can't… What have you done to me?_

Je me mordilla la lèvre. Il pensait encore à moi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas être avec moi.

 _14:35 - Hey Seungri. I know i took so long to write back. I'm not in Hong Kong anymore. I do travel a lot too. I'm sorry about what happened. Hope you are alright._

Je ferma les yeux, me trouvant pitoyable. Je ne devais pas jouer avec le feu. Surtout si j'allais voir leur spectacle dans quelques jours à peine.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon cellulaire vibra. Seungri m'avait répondu.

 _(Seungri) Hey, I'm happy to talk to you again. I hope Seung Hyun and Jiyong haven't scare you or anything… Where are you now? I hope I can see you again someday…_

 _(Hannah) I'm…_

( Je réfléchis un instant. Je décida de ne pas lui dire que j'étais dans le même pays que lui )

 _(Hannah) I'm not in China anymore. I wanted to travel more. Where are you? And no they haven't really scare me.. I just hope you didn't had to get a fight because of me…._

Je me pris le visage. J'étais excitée et triste à l'idée de pouvoir lui reparler. Stressée, angoissée et euphorique de penser que j'allais pouvoir le revoir ce vendredi. De loin. De très loin.

Seungri me répondit une fraction de seconde plus tard.

 _(Seungri) I'm in Seoul right now. But tomorrow I take a plane to Tokyo, Japan. I'm sorry you saw that… me and Jiyong….. Wanna… speak face to face?_

Je cligna des yeux. Face à face?

( _Seungri) I mean, if you have a camera and don't mind.. You know we can do that over Skype, right?_

Je soupira.

 _(Hannah) I'm not really well dress. I have no make-up._

 _(Seungri) I don't care. I'm sure you are beautiful anyway. Please let me see you. I miss you._

Mon coeur se resserra de nouveau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Seungri m'appela. J'acceptai l'invitation. Seungri apparu sur mon écran. Il semblait fatigué. Ses cernes étaient immenses. Mais son regard était lumineux. Dès qu'il pu me voir, un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre un moment sans rien dire.

\- _Hey there…_

 _\- Hi Seungri…_

Il observa autour de lui, un peu inquiet. Il se rapprocha de la porte près de lui et la referma.

\- _There.. better… Nobody's gonna bother me now._

Je releva un sourcil.

\- _Oh I… I live with my bandsmate. I… I don't want them to come in._

 _\- Them as in Jiyong?_

Seungri fit une drôle de réaction.

 _\- Them as in… them all. All of them doesn't approve relationship. They all had broken heart because of past relationship. They think it's not a good idea._

 _\- And you haven't?_

Il ricana.

\- _No, I never had one. I don't usually stay with someone for a long time. I'm the heartbreaker._

Mon sourire disparu rapidement.

Seungri remarqua ma réaction.

\- _Aishh… Sorry it's not what I meant… I don't… I don't plan on breaking your heart or something.. Damn I'm so stupid. I'm always saying stupid stuff when I'm stressed.. Sorry._

 _\- You are stressed?_

 _\- I was hoping to talk with you for more than a month. Of course i'm stressed. I'm afraid I'll say something stupid and you'll doesn't want to talk with me or something._

Je ricana.

\- _Where is the confidant Seungri I know?_

 _\- He's hidden sooooo far away._

Après avoir discuté avec lui quelques minutes je me décida à parler de l'éléphant.

\- _Seung Hyun.. He told me…_

Seungri baissa les yeux.

 _\- I know. He shouldn't have. I mean, I can make decision myself._

 _\- So… It's true then?_

 _\- No. It's not. I mean, yeah it's not a good idea. But… I could if I wanted to._

Je resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

\- _Do you, want to?_

 _\- What do you think?_

 _\- I don't know._

 _\- Seriously? I tried to talk with you for like a month after I saw you twice. I didn't slept with any other woman in he meantime. I don't know what you need, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer._

 _\- I don't know. Tell me._

Je souri un peu naïvement, amusé.

I would like too have you by my side, times to times. I know it's not easy with the travelling and the fans but I'm pretty loyal usually.

Je releva un sourcil à son affirmation.

\- _Usually?_

Seungri se prit la tête, se maudissant.

\- _It's the stress talking again.. I don't… Okay i'm not perfect but i never cheated on someone while dating. Please don't do this to me I don't want to be like that. Now you probably think i'm a playboy or something. Darn._

Il soupira. Je m'esclaffa.

Ses yeux se relevèrent, il me regarda sans expression.

\- _Seungri, calm down. I'm not perfect neither. Maybe you forgot but I do travel a lot too. I'm not sleeping around as much as you but.. you know. I know what you mean, alright?_

Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage.

Je parla avec lui pendant une bonne heure. Puis il dut fermer la conversation puisqu'il devait aller travailler.

Il me jura qu'il allait m'écrire le plus souvent possible et me fit jurer de faire la même chose.

Je passa la soirée avec Mizuki, qui était super excitée à l'idée d'aller voir le spectacle de Big Bang. Si seulement elle savait. Si elle savait qui était en train de me courtiser.

Le vendredi arriva finalement. Je n'avais toujours pas informé Seungri que j'allais être présente dans la foule. Et honnêtement, je ne planifiais pas de le faire. Je préférais aller au spectacle sans drame ni anicroche. Une soirée simple avec mon amie.

Nous étions au parterre, mais assez loin. Quelques dizaines de femmes nous séparaient de la scène principale.

Mizuki m'avait fait acheté un bandeau lumineux. Elle choisit l'un de ceux avec l'inscription "Daesung". Après quelques minutes à les observer. Je ne trouvais pas celui avec l'inscription Seungri…

- _You can't choose which one you would like? I know they are all so cute._

Je me retourna vers ma copine.

\- _No.. I don't understand… Where is Seungri?_

 _\- Oh! It's this one!_

Elle me montra celui inscrit V.I.

\- _Why is it V.I.?_

 _\- It's for Victory!_

 _\- Victory… ?_

It's his name when he do stuff in Japan.

 _\- Oh, i see. I didn't know that._

J'étais donc debout à une dizaine de personne de la scène, avec mon bandeau lumineux au nom de Seungri. Je ne crois honnêtement pas qu'il me voit ce soir. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je pouvais lui parler par skype par la suite.

Le spectacle commença. Je remarqua les membres arriver à la même manière que le spectacle à Hong Kong. Ils avaient tous l'air aussi enthousiaste. Tous sauf un.

Seungri.

Je n'avais donc pas halluciné. Ses cernes étaient visiblement un effet de sa fatigue. Mon coeur se resserra un peu.

Ma voisine et les gens autour de moi s'époumonaient et criaient sans cesse. Le tout m'amusant quand même. Je me pris au jeu après quelques chansons.

Je ne connaissais toujours pas les paroles des chansons, mais je connaissais maintenant l'ordre approximative.

Je savais que la chanson un peu triste arrivait. Je savais que Seungri allait la présenter.

À mon étonnement, Seungri ne présenta pas la chanson. Il se contenta de s'assoir sur le bord de la scène, silencieusement. Jiyong la présenta.

Je pris mon cellulaire rapidement, écrivant à Seungri. Peut-être allait-il voir mon message avant les encores?

 _(Hannah) Are you alright? You seems down. Please cheers up! Alright? Fighting V.I.!_

Je souri en envoyant mon message. Mizuki me frappa tout en me demandant de regarder le spectacle et non mon cellulaire.

Elle avait raison. Mais en même temps, ça revenait un peu au même…

Les membres sortirent de scène. La foule les acclamaient de nouveau pour le premier encore. Je savais que Fantastic baby allait bientôt jouer. J'étais excitée.

Mon cellulaire vibra. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je l'observa rapidement.

 _(Seungri) I don't feel so good, sorry…_

 _(Seungri) How can you know this?_

 _(Seungri) Where are you?_

Je ricana.


	5. Chapitre 5

**No strings attac _hed_**

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

 _\- What's up Hannah?_

Je me retourna vers Mizuki un sourire au visage.

\- _Nothing. Just speakng with a friend._

 _(Hannah) I didn't want to let you know…. but I'm a the concert in Tokyo. I even have a stupid headband with your name on it._

 _(Seungri) HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME? Please come see me after the show, ok? I need to go. See_ you !

Les lumières s'allumèrent de nouveaux. Les membres réapparurent sur scène. Seungri le dernier, ayant l'air un peu plus heureux qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mizuki me toucha l'épaule, me parlant dans l'oreille.

\- _I don't know what happen to him but look at that smile… He wasn't looking happy for all the show… That's weird!_

 _\- I don't know… But he's more beautiful like that, right?_

 _\- Right!_

Quelques chansons plus tard, Seungri était toujours plein d'enthousiasme. Il regardait à gauche et à droite, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je me mordis la lèvre, amusée.

Le spectacle se termina finalement après les remerciements du groupe. Les lumières se rallumèrent et les gens autour de moi commencèrent à sortir. Mizuki me prit la main pour sortir, mais je la retenue.

\- _What's wrong?_

 _\- Let's wait a little, alright? There is a lot of people anyway. It will takes few minutes._

Je pris mon cellulaire écrivant à Seungri.

 _(Hannah) Where should I meet you? I'm with a friend, is that ok?_

La réponse prit quelques minutes à apparaitre.

 _(Seungri) Wanna meet at the afterparty? It's right across the stress. Also you can come with your friend. Just say at the bouncer you are a friend of Seungri. Will you be there? Like, for real?_

Je ricana de nouveau.

 _(Hannah) I'll meet you there. And yes I'll be there unless one of your bandsmate tell me to go away._

 _(Seungri) Sorry again about that…_

\- _Hannah, there is almost nobody else now. Can we go? I'm bored…_

Je me retourna vers Mizuki, un sourire au visage.

\- _Mizuki-chan, I have a surprise for you. Can you stay a little bit more with me tonight?_

\- _Yeah, I don't mind. What do you want to do?_

\- _There is a party next door. I want you to meet a friend of mine._

 _\- That sounds nice._

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas diffiile de trouver l'afterparty. Il y avait la plus longue file au monde devant le bouncer. Je me pris la tête. Je ne pourrai jamais me rendre jusqu'à l'entrée avec tout ces gens…

( _Hannah) Seungri, I can't come inside there is so much people waiting in line… What do I do?_

 _\- Is it where we are going? We will wait outside for hours…._

 _\- I know.. there is so much people…_

Je me pris la tête, un peu frustrée. Je m'étais fait à l'idée de voir Seungri ce soir…

 _(Seungri) Just skip them. Go talk with the bouncer directly. He'll let you pass. Come now or i'll go get_ you.

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Je pris la main de ma copine et m'approcha du bouncer. Celui-ci me regarda, l'air non-challant.

Je me gratta la nuque essayant d'ignorer les femmes dans la file qui nous lançaient des éclairs.

\- _Hi.. hm… Someone ask me to… meet him inside… My name is Hannah…_

 _\- I don't know any Hannah._

Je cligna des yeux. Mizuki me tira le bras, gênée.

\- _No.. He told me… To come here and ask you…_

Je baissa le ton, m'assurant que seulement lui m'entende.

\- _Seungri asked me to come. He invited me._

Le bouncer releva un sourcil puis parla dans son walkie-talkie tout en soupirant, ne me croyant aucunement.

\- _Hannah what are you doing… We aren't supposed to be here… Come on…_

Mizuki me tirait le bras, encore plus gênée.

Un instant plus tard, le bouncer nous fit signe d'entrer. Je lui souria. Ma copine figea sous la surprise.

À l'intérieur, tout était un peu plus sombre et bruyant. Je tenais toujours ma copine par la main afin de ne pas la perdre. Une fois à l'ntérieur, je chercha le salon VIP, sans grande chance.

Je pris mon cellulaire, commençant à écrire à Seungri, lui demandant ou il était.

Quelqu'un déposa ses mains sur mes yeux.

\- _Guess who's here!_

Je me mordis la lèvre tout en souriant. J'entendis Mizuki crier silencieusement sous la surprise.

Je me retourna et mon regard découvrit l'homme le plus attirant que j'avais vu depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux étaient peignés de manière sombre et chics. Il portait un complet très chics et mettant en valeur son corps.

\- _Seungri…_

Pendant un moment, je ne savais comment réagir. Est-ce que je devais l'embrasser? Lui faire une accolade? Lui serrer la main? Quel était le niveau de proximité?

Seungri ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il m'accueillis dans ses bras, me serrant fortement. Il me parla dans l'oreille un moment, me gardant toujours aussi proche.

\- _I missed you … so much… Why didn't you tell me you where in Tokyo? I'm so happy and …. relieve to see you.. You have no idea._

En se séparant de moi, il déposa l'une de ses mains dans la mienne. Mizuki nous regardait, l'air perdue.

\- _Mizuki-chan I… I want you to meet my friend. I believe you already know him. It's Seungri from the band Big Bang._

Je l'entendis murmurer.

\- _Oh my god…_

Seungri souria, amusé.

\- _Where have you met her, Hannah?_

\- _She's my neighboor. She kept talking about your band this week. I think she's a major fan._

\- _Oh really? Who's her favorite? Oh wait I know. Don't tell me. It's Daesung, right?_

Misuki paru surprise.

Il approcha sa main de sa tête puis pointa son bandeau, puis le mien.

 _\- I can read throught your mind! Well not really, you forgot to take off your headband_

Mizuki l'enleva en une fraction de seconde, se rendant compte que n'importe qui pouvait le voir - surtout Daesung. Je garda le mien un moment, puis Seungri l'enleva doucement.

\- _I love to see my name on your head, but I would prefer if you haven't got in inside. Is that ok for you?_

\- _No problem, i don't mind._

Je déposa mon bandeau dans ma sacoche. Seungri nous dirigea vers une salle au fond de la discothèque. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés avec les miens et ne voulaient plus se départir.

Mizuki s'approcha rapidement de moi tout en me murmurant à l'oreille.

\- _Oh. my. god. Am I dreaming? Is he… Is Seungri your boyfriend or what? What is happening?_

Je ricana puis lui répondu silencieusement.

\- _He's not really my boyfriend. He's a friend. And he seems interest in me._

Seungri ouvrit une porte, découvrant deux longs divans. Dans la pièce, seulement Daseung et Seung Hyun s'y trouvait.

Ils saluèrent Seungri, puis en me remarquant figèrent. Ils finirent par me saluer après un moment..

Seungri essaya de présenter ma copine aux deux membres présents. Celle-ci avait perdue l'usage de la parole et me fixait énormément, semblant chercher à se faire rassurer.

\- _So guys this is…_

 _\- Mizuki-chan._

- _Yeah, it's Mizuki-chan. It's Hannah's friend. I'm sure you'll enjoy her company as much as me. So Mizuki, here is Seung Hyun ( elle se pencha pour le saluer) and this is Daesung._

Mizuki ne bougea pas pendant un instant. Puis se baissa encore plus bas. Son visage était rouge et elle fixait le sol.

Daesung osa lui parler, essayant de détendre l'atmosphere.

\- _Hey Mizuki-chan. It's a lovely name you have. Beautiful moon, its what it means, right?_

 _\- hai … watashi wa… Mizuki-des…. Hajimemashite…_

J'observa ma voisine, un sourire au visage. Elle en avait perdu son anglais. Je ne savais pas si les autres savaient lui parler dans sa langue maternelle. Je me gratta la nuque un instant.

À mon étonnement, Daesung lui répondit.

\- _Hajimemashite, Mizuki-chan. Tōkyō kara kimashita no?_

 _\- Hai… o… nihongo o hanashimasu ka?_

 _\- Hai… Anata wa ongaku no konsāto ga sukideshita ka?_

Je les regarda ébahie. Je lança un regard à Seungri, qui souriait également. Il m'observa, un sourire en coin.

\- _You didn't know we can speak different languages? I can speak japanese too. I'm surprise you don't. As you live here._

Je laissa Mizuki discuté avec Daesung. Seung Hyun observat son cellulaire.

J'avais Seungri que pour moi. Et je ne savais pas comment gêrer la situation.

\- _Oh well. I don't usually stay too long in a country to learn the language. And I can manage just fine in English most of the time. The secret is to not speak to old people. Anybody over 50 doesn't want to speak in English with me._

 _\- It's because they don't know how._

 _\- I understand. How do you do it? Out of Korea, Japan and place that doesn't speak much English?_

 _\- Well I..Usually i have an interpretor with me. Other time i… I can't say that to you. You'll be mad._

 _\- Just tell me. I'll try to not get mad._

 _\- Well you know. I don't… always need to speak if I want something.. or someone…_

Je cligna des yeux, surprise.

- _Really? Is it always that easy for you?_

 _\- Sorry… I told you i hae a lot of flaws. I fall easily for woman. I should warn you._

 _\- Sure sound like you want me to go away now._

 _\- No, not really. It's just that I thought about what Jiyong told me and… He's making a point. I'm just not afraid to hurt me… but you._

 _\- You are afraid to hurt me? Because we can't see eachother often?_

Il soupira.

 _\- I'm stupid to tell you this right now as I haven't see you in a month… But listen. I'll try my best. I'll try real hard to.. keep my hand for myself._

Dans quoi je venais de m'embarquer au juste?

Je retira ma main de celle de Seungri, n'ayant plus envie de le toucher. Je me gratta la nuque regardant à l'opposer.

Mizuki et Daesung étaiit parti dans une discussion sans fin. Elle n'était finalement plus effrayée et parlait normalement. Ils ricanèrent parfois entre deux phrases.

Je dégluis.

 _\- Hannah, please dont be like that…_

 _\- Like what? You speak to me like we are a couple yet we are nothing and we only kissed once. You tell me you usually sleep anywhere with anything that moves. Sure sound like you aren't really interest in me. I'm probably loosing my time here, and so are you._

Je me releva doucement, me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- _Mizuki-chan, I'll leave for now. You can stay if they don't mind but otherwise just follow me._

Je sortie de la pièce, remarquant que personne ne me suivait.

Je sortis de la discothèque et encore une fois, personne à l'horizon. Je soupira. C'était dans ma tête tout ça. Seungri n'était pas intéressé par moi. J'ai trop vu de film romantique et j'ai imaginée des choses.

Quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, mon cellulaire vibra. Je l'observa un moment avant de l'ouvrir.

 _(Seungri) Im not trying to make you go away. I'm letting you the chance to go away by yourself before I hurt you. Because I know I will. I always had. I don't know how to be a good boyfriend... I don't deserve you. If only you felt what I felt when I think of you, you would come back right now. I told you I say stupid thing when I'm stressed. For the last month i had no energy. I didn't know why. The second I knew I could see you i felt like i drank 10 coffees. I don't want to be down again, Hannah. I need you. If you are still interesting in dating the broken me, let me know. I'll try my best… alright?_

Je me pris la nuque. Était-ce une bonne idée? En vrai, j'avais qu'a ne pas m'attacher à lui. Simplement penser à lui comme un ami avec bénéfices… Ça pourrait fonctionner comme ça non?

 _(Hannah) I could be. Try me._

Je me retourna. Est-ce que je devais retourner dans le bar? Non. Il y avait trop de gens. J'aurais préféré un endroit calme. Un endroit loin de ses copains. Quelque part de sombre, peut-être? Histoire de profiter des bénéfices.

 _(Seungri) Can i see you again tonight?_

 _(Hannah) Maybe. Would you like to go in a karaoke alone with_ _me?_

J'observa près de moi. Il y avait plusieurs établissements du genre dans le coin. Je n'avais qu'a réserver un endroit seulement pour nous deux et ça serait parfait.

 _(Seungri) Anywhere you wish to go, I'll go._

 _(Hannah) Right. I'm few blocks away at Takanaki karaoke. I'll do a reservation at the name of VIctory. I'll wait for you there._

 _(Seungri) I'm coming over._

Je fis la réservation en quelques minutes seulement et j'eu le temps de commander de la nourriture et des breuvages avant que Seungri apparaisse.

Il ouvrit la porte tranquillement, sans rien dire.

J'ouvris le karaoke, afin d'avoir un bruit de fond.

\- _Hannah I'm sorr-_

Je le coupa rapidement.

\- _I don't care. I didn't invite you here for being sorry or to talk._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu surpris.

\- _We have only few hours left before you go away, right? Then let's make the best of it._

Je m'approcha de Seungri, ferma la porte derrière lui. Je l'attira vers moi, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il prit un moment à réagir, mais fini par déposer ses mains sur mes hanches. Les baisers devenaient plus langoureux, plus intense. Je sentais la respiration de Seungri s'accélérer rapidement. Je le tira vers un sofa non loin de nous. Il me regarda sans rien dire, un regard pleins d'envie.

Je déposa ma main sur ses fesses. Il parut surpris, me regardant longuement. Cherchant à comprendre.

Il n'avait rien à comprendre. Je voulais simplement profiter de sa présence. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher. Je voulais passer à l'acte pour cesser toute image romantique.

\- _Hannah… Arg…_

Je frola son entrejambe, ll soupira. Il était excité. Très excité. Et je l'étais également.

\- _Just shut up for now, alright? I just … need you._

Seungri n'eut aucunement besoin de se le refaire dire une nouvelle fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en caleçon et moi en sous vêtement. Il m'embrassait férocement découvrant mon corps de ses mains, oubliant que nos étions dans un endroit semi-publique.

Un léger coup se fit entendre sur la porte.

Seungri se retira rapidement. Je me pris la tête tout en observant autour de moi. J'aurais du mettre plus de temps… Nous avions probablement dépassé notre réservation.

\- _Aishh…_

Seungri remit ses pantalons rapidement et je mis mes vêtements du mieux que je pu. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme à mes côtés ouvrit la porte, s'excusant au propriétaire. Il lui offrit un billet de plus pour nous excusé et nous sortions de l'endroit silencieusement.

J'étais toujours aussi excitée. Je ne savais pas pour Seungri. Je n'osais plus parler.

Je marcha, fixant le sol vers ma demeure. Quelques minutes plus tard il se décida à parler.

\- _Do… Would you like to go somewhere else?_

\- _I… I don't know._

Ma voix était rendue petite. Je me rendais compte de ce que je vais d'essayer et j'en étais pas fière.

C'était une chose d'avoir une fréquentation avec un homme que je ne voyait pas souvent. S'en était une autre de l'utiliser afin d'oublier ces sentiments.

\- _You alright?_

Seungri me prit la main, je m'en départie, mettant mes mains dans mes poches.

\- _Hannah… What's wrong?_

 _\- Nothing. I'm … I'm just… really stupid._

 _\- Is it because of what just happened? Have I done something I shouldn't? Was I too fast?_

 _\- No… It's me. It's complicated._

 _\- Okay…_

Il marcha un moment tout en me suivant. Arrivé devant ma demeure, je me retourna vers lui, l'esprit incapable de faire la bonne décision.

Il déposa sa main dans la mienne se rapprochant silencieusement. Il me fixa un moment sans rien dire.

Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon estomac se retourna. Je froncis les sourcils.

Seungri se départi de moi tout en m'observant.

\- _I don't know what's wrong with you… But I can't choose for you. Either you let me in, or not. It's cold outside._

Le laisser entrer, dans mon appartement? C'était dangeureux. Très dangereux. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi - en mes agissements. Je ne faisais pas confiance à ma tête. Encore moins à mon coeur.

J'étais déchirée. Qu'est-ce que je faisais? J'avais peur - très peur de le laisser entrer et de m'attacher. Seungri avait raison. J'allais être celle qui aurait un coeur brisé. J'allais être celle qui allait souffrir.

Ma stratégie de plus tôt ne fonctionnait pas. J'allais me sentir pire encore en dormant avec Seungri.

Je baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi faire. Je sentie une larme roulée sur ma jour. Je me trouva stupide d'agir de la sorte.

Seungri déposa sa main sous mon visage et me le releva. Ses yeux devint triste lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux mouillées.

\- _Hannah… Really what's wrong? Can't you tell me? What did I do wrong?_

Il me prit dans ses bras, n'attendant pas de réponse de ma part. Je ferma les yeux esseyant de me concentrer. Essayant de reprendre mes émotions.

Je finis par murmurer ce que je ne croyais jamais avouer.

\- _I'm afraid… I don't want to be left out alone… not again…_

Les larmes apparurent de nouveau. Je serra Seungri fortement. Il ne comprenait probablement rien. Mais présentement j'avais besoin de son réconfort. Il déposa sa tête dans mon cou, ne disant rien.

Il attendit que je me calme, puis que je départisse de lui. Il m'observa tristement.

J'étais soudainement embarrassée par mon attitude. Par ce qui venait de se passer. Je fixais le sol.

Je pris également conscience que nous étions à l'extérieur. Et qu'il faisait très froid. Le nez de Seungri était rosé mais il ne chignait pas.

\- _I'm… I'm sorry… Wanna come inside? Or not… It's okay too I would unders-_

\- _Let's go inside, Hannah._

Il entrelaça ses doigts dans les miens et se dirigea vers l'entrée de ma demeure. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions dans mon appartement.

Seungri ne dit rien sur ma remarque ni ma réaction de la soirée. Après quelques films à écouter collés ensemble, il observa son cellulaire l'air mécontent.

\- _Hannah I hate it.. but i think i'll have to go soon. I need to sleep before our plane tomorrow morning._

Je l'observa silencieusement, ne disant rien.

\- _I… I could sleep here too, if you don't mind… I would stay on the couch.. That way I could stay a little bit more with you._

Je n'avais pas parlé de la soirée à Seungri. J'avais seulement apprécié sa proximité. À tenir sa main muettement. Je racla ma gorge, consciente de ma voix roque.

\- _Please stay with me._

Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. Il m'embrassa le front. Je ferma les yeux.

Seungri prit la télécommande et se mit à changer les canaux, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant. Je déposa ma tête sur ses genoux. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser mon cuir chevelu. Je ferma les yeux, confortable.

 _ **J'étais assise sur mon sofa, chez mes parents. Je jouais sur mon cellulaire, nonchalamment. Mes parents étaient partis à un souper romantique et allait chercher mon frère par la suite. Ils devaient être revenu il y a une dizaine de minute, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Ils avaient sûrement rencontrer des amis, arrêter faire des commissions.**_

 _ **Une heure plus tard, j'ouvris la télévision, ennuyée. En zappant, je tomba sur les nouvelles.**_

\- _Hannah?_

 _ **Je froncis les sourcils.**_

 _ **Un camion avait fait un accident sur l'autoroute près de chez moi. Mon coeur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement. Des images sanglantes étaient présentées à la télévision. Le camionneur avait perdu la maîtrise de son véhicule en raison de la fatigue. Il avait coupé une audi noir qui était visiblement en feu. Des véhicules de pompiers et d'ambulances étaient sur place.**_

\- _Hannah, are you sleeping?_

Je serra mes poings.

 ** _Je me mordis la lèvre. La voiture ressemblait étrangement à celle de mes parents. Mon coeur avait un pincement._**

 ** _Je pris mon cellulaire, appelant ma mère._**

 ** _Une sonnerie._**

 ** _Les pompiers et ambulanciers présents se rétractèrent rapidement de la voiture en feu._**

 ** _Deux sonneries._**

 ** _Je cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'écran._**

 ** _Trois sonneries._**

 ** _La voiture explosa._**

\- _Hannah? Hannah, please wake up it's a nightmare. You are safe with me, alright? I… I won't go away.. araso? Please Hannah.._

J'ouvris mes yeux. Je les frotta, me rendant compte qu'ils était inondés de larmes. J'étais également à bout de souffle.

J'étais maintenant dans mon lit. Seungri était à mes côtés, sous les couvertures. Il avait un bras sous ma tête et me regardait l'air compatissant. Ses vêtements toujours présent sur son corps. Comment est-ce que j'étais attérie ici?

Lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais finalement réveillée, il me serra dans ses bras.

Après un moment, je me départie de lui. Je me frotta le visage, fuyant son regard.

\- _Hannah, I know it's not my business.. but what's wrong? I don't understand. I would like to make you happy.. but everytimes I'm with you I seem you make you mad or in tears…_

Il semblait soucieux. Je soupira.

\- _It's… It's not because of you. I'm sorry if I'm a mess._

 _\- How can I make you feel better?_

 _\- You can't… I'm just… stuck like that._

J'essaya d'oublier les images ancrés dans mon cerveau.

\- _If you change your mind someday, I'll be there, okay?_

Je ne dis rien, fixant le vide. Comment est-ce que je pouvais le croire de toute façon? Je ne savais même pas si j'allais un jour le revoir. Je n'étais pas supposée m'attacheter à Seungri. Je devais oublier qu'il était la près de moi et qu'il jouait sur mes envies.

\- _As if. I don't even know if I'll ever see you again anyway._

Il soupira.

 _\- Do you want to?_

 _\- Maybe._

 _\- Then we will._

 _\- How can you tell?_

Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

\- _Because I want to see you again. I don't work 24/7. I have money. I can buy plane tickets. I can come to you. You could come to me sometimes too if you wanted to. I could hide you in my luggages. Between two pairs of pants… That could works. No?_

Il se mordilla la lèvre, amusé.

\- _What makes you thinks I would like to be in your luggage anyway?_

 _\- B.. Because it would… smells like me?_

Je ricana.

\- _You're stupid._

 _\- Yes. Yes I am. So what? Its better to face it. As long as you are with me. Somewhere. In real or in my mind. This is what matters._

Je me gratta la nuque.

\- _Stop it Seungri._

 _\- Stop what?_

 _\- Being so romantic and gorgeous and…. aish…_

 _\- Why?_

 _\- Because I don't want to fall in love with you._

 _-Who says you aren't already?_

Il souriait, amusé. Je l'étais un peu moins.

\- _Aish… I'm trying to put my feelings away. Please understand. I… I thought about what you said… About you.. hurting me. It's true. And I don't want it to happens._

Le sourire de Seungri disparu rapidement.

\- _It… I can try?_

 _\- I've been hurt a lot… recently.. Not so long ago. I can't… I can't face another lost. I couldn't take it. I'm selfish… But i can't Seungri. You and I… We must not. Emotionnaly i mean.._

 _\- Can we at least be friend?_

 _\- Yes… of course. Just.. not lovers._

 _\- Oh… okay then. I… I understand._

Il retira sa main sous ma tête, puis se replaça dans le lit, un peu plus loin de moi.

\- _I don't mean that you shouldn't touch me. We can hang out. We can kiss too. I like the kissing very much. We can be something like… friend with benefit… If you want._

Seungri me regarda, surpris.

\- _You mean it?_

 _\- Y-yeah…_

 _\- Can I still try to cheers you up and hug you?_

 _\- I guess._

Il replaça son bras sous mon oreiller et calla son visage dans mon cou.

\- _Good. Because now I need hugs. Come here._

Je me rendormis dans ses bras pendant quelque heures. Au matin, Seungri m'embrassa puis parti. Son vol pour Osaka partait dans quelques heures à peine. Je ne savais pas quand j'aurais la chance de le revoir. Mais je ne devais pas m'y attarder.


	6. Chapitre 6

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Cette même soirée, je rencontra Mizuki en sortant prendre une marche. En me voyant et m'enlaça.

\- _Hanah, I owe you everything you want. Yesterday was… Oh my god._

Je ricana.

\- _Did you enjoyed meeting Daesung?_

\- _Yes… He's so nice. I was after i would have been kick out when you left. But no, we spoke for like 3 hours after that. He bought me drinks, we danced and it was a really enjoyable night._

Elle remarqua que j'étais sur le point de partir.

\- _Are you going somewhere? Sorry I bother you._

 _\- No it's okay, I'm just clearing my mind, taking a walk. Would you like to come with me? I… I wouldn't me talking with you. Actually, I need to. I need to make up my mind about stuff._

 _\- Yeah no problem. I'll be back I need to change clothes. Wait for me, alright?_

Elle parti. J'observai mon cellulaire en attendant. Je n'avais pas de message de Seungri. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas être sa copine. No string attached. Il n'avait pas à me dire quoi que ce soit.

Mizuki réapparue quelques minutes plus tard, un pull sur elle et des baskets plus confortable.

Nous marchions quelques rues sans rien dire. L'appréciait le froid. Le silence.

Je racla ma gorge, fixant le sol.

\- _So, hm… Did you get Daesung number?_

Elle ria, se grattant la nuque, probablement gênée.

\- _No.. No I haven't. But I haven't ask… And he told me to let him know if I ever come to another show._

\- _How will you do that if you haven't got his number?_

 _\- Oh… that's true._

Je ria à gorge déployée.

 _\- Mizuki-chan, he was asking you to call him back. He wanted your number. Or at least he wanted to give you his number. Maybe he was to shy to say it._

 _\- W-what ? Really? You think so?_

 _\- I think yeah… I mean why would he say that otherwise?_

 _-... Because he's nice?_

 _\- Man aren't just nice._

Le silence reprit pendant un instant.

\- _How… How about you and Seungri? Is everything alright? When you left yesterday, it was trully weird._

 _\- How was it weird?_

 _\- Hm… well… When you left, Seungri stayed and look at the door for few minutes. Seung hyun went to him and talk to him in korean. I don't know what he said but it was looking like he was trying to cheers him up. Then he sat in the corner for like forever, looking at his cellphone. Like nothing else matters or existed. And without saying anything he just left… Did something happened after that? Have you met him outside?_

Je soupira.

\- _Yes… and it's why I need to speak with you… I need to understand… to clear up my mind. I need you to tell me if…. if I'm doing this wrong or not._

 _\- I'm listening._

Je me mordis la lèvre un moment. Je ne parlais pas de ma famille à des gens que je rencontrais normalement. Personne n'était au courant. Je ne voulais avoir aucune pitié. Aucun jugement. Mais j'étais incapable de m'expliquer sans lui dire au moins la base.

\- _I.. Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I come from a very lovely family. More than a year ago I lost my mom, father and brother in an accident. I'm now alone most of the time. I like to travel and meet new people. But I can't get attached. I'm too afraid I'll lose them. Well - friends are alright. I can make friends. Close friends are another thing. Like… this. I never did this._

Mizuki me regarda silencieusement. Elle semblait touchée de m'ouvrir à elle.

\- _Yesterday I… Well, we kissed and fooled a little but nothing serious happenned. But I told him that… I can't. I'm just… too afraid to lose him. To feel hurt and lost again.. I know it's crazy, Mizuki-chan. I'm selfish but I… I don't know what else to do. And now i keep wondering where he is and when I'll see him again. Have I done something stupid ? Maybe I should have shut up._

Après un moment sans parler, Mizuki me prit la main, me forçant à cesser la marche.

\- _Hannah. I'm sorry about your lost. I'm trully touched that you trust me enough to tell me. About Seungri it's… complicated. You do know him, right?_

\- _No as much as I should, I guess. I know him for like 3 months._

 _\- Alright. Well.. I don't personnaly know Seungri. All I know come from tabloid and gossip online. But he… he isn't a perfect boyfriend. I heard he sleep around a lot. I feel really bad for telling you this now._

 _\- No, no it's… it's okay. He told me too. He told me he could… would try. The worst is that I know that i could just hop on any plane to see him. But I don't want my life to be around him if it's only to be left out._

Elle ricana _._

 _\- Honestly, if I had the chance to be with a member of Big Bang, I would just do it. Even if it's for few months, I would be happy._

 _\- Yeah, I'm not surprised. You would be in heaven if Daesung asked you out, right?_

 _\- Oh shut up.._

 _\- Mizuki-chan… What should I do?_

 _\- What is your heart telling you?_

 _\- That he's already hurt anyway.. It couldn't be worst._

 _\- What is your head telling you?_

 _\- That I'm stupid for not trying._

 _\- Well, I guess we have an answer then._

 _\- But… I don't know how I…. I could tell him now. I was pretty clear yesterday. He will think I'm crazy and I don't know what I want._

 _\- Just make him fall in love with you then._

 _\- H-how?_

 _\- Play on the only thing we all know for sure Seungri loves._

 _\- What is it?_

 _\- Attention._

Le lendemain, je pris un vol très tôt vers Osaka. Je savais que leur spectacle serait la soirée même. J'achetai un billet non dispendieux, loin derrière. De toute façon je n'allais pas rester.

Sur un papier, j'inscris

 _"Have a nice show tonight. I'll think of you. You are gorgeous._

 _Forver yours,_

 _\- H."_

Je rencontra l'un des bodyguards à l'entrée des loges et lui donna mon papier. Je lui demanda gentiment de passer mon papier à Seungri. Il paru retissant un moment puis soupira. Il se retourna en direction de la loge. Je m'éclipsa rapidement.

Je passa la soirée à découvrir Osaka. D'une beauté remarquable, la ville me faisait rêver. J'avais un sourire immense. Est-ce que Seungri saurait que le message venait de moi? Sûrement pas. Pas après la soirée d'hier.

Le lendemain, je fis la même chose. Big Bang était en concert pendant 4 soirées. J'achetai donc des billets pour les soirées restantes. Chaque fois, j'apportai un nouveau papier au bouncer. Celui-ci commençait à être habitué à me voir me saluait poliment. chaque fois.

 _"Did you enjoyed our last kiss?_

 _I miss your lips._

 _-H."_

 _"What's in your head today?_

 _I know what is in mine._

 _You._

- _H."_

 _"Why haven't heard from you?_

 _Can I taste your lips once more?_

 _I miss the hugs, too._

 _-H."_

Chaque soir, je visitais le coin, je sortais dans les bars. Je tombais souvent sur des femmes qui sortaient du spectacle. Avec les t-shirts du groupe, c'était difficile à ne pas reconnaître.

Je pris l'avion vers Tokyo le soir même. Retournant dans mon appartement, voisin de celui de Mizuki.

J'attendis quelques jours puis j'ouvris mon application skype. J'avais plusieurs message de Seungri. Je me mordis la lèvre.

 _(Seungri) Hey Hannah, where are you? I miss you tonight._

 _(Seungri) … Are you here?_

 _(Seungri) I guess not..._

 _(Seungri) Hannah, please write me back._

 _(Seungri) I'm loosing my mind. Please tell me it was you._

Je souria, vainqueur.

 _(Hannah) What are you talking about? ;)_

Je referma mon cellulaire. Je n'attendais pas sa réponse bientôt. Il était déjà passé 1h00 du mat'. Il devait être en train de dormir ou de faire le party.

Mon cellulaire vibra, à mon étonnement.

 _(Seungri) … What is you or not? The letters. The words. How?_

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

 _(Hannah) Fighting, Seungri! I try my best to cheer you up from Tokyo! :)_

 _(Seungri) No.. The bouncer. He told me he saw you. I show him a picture of you._

 _(Hannah) Where did you get that picture anyway?_

 _(Seungri) When you sleep like an angel. Anyway. Tell me, were you in Osaka?_

 _(Hannah) Maybe. Maybe not._

Je referma mon cellulaire, amusée. Je passa la soirée avec Misuki, lui parlant des soirées passées à Osaka.

Elle m'aida également à concocter mon horaire pour le prochain mois. Big Bang avait une tournée à travers plusieurs ville de l'Asie et de l'Amérique. J'allais pouvoir visiter plusieurs endroits en même temps.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais à Manila, aux Philippines. J'approchai le bouncer avec mon papier. Il refusa, mais après avoir été insistante, il le prit finalement.

" _Hey beautiful. Please enjoy your night. I miss you as always._

 _When are you coming back?_

 _-H."_

Comme à mon habitude je sortie en ville pendant la soirée. Dégustant dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants et découvrant des discothèques animés.

Seungri m'écrit la soirée même.

 _(Seungri) I do miss you too. Why aren't you telling me if you are here? I would love to see you… please Hannah._

J'y passa deux soirées, puis je pris un vol vers Hanoi. J'avais toujours rêvée du Vietnam. C'était un endroit si mystérieux pour moi.

 _"Sometimes, I wonder why I told you I don't want to have an "us"._

 _Then I remember there is no "us" anyway. It should be a "we"._

 _-H."_

Je passa la soirée au concert pour une fois. J'avais pris des billets avant-scène, mais je ne croyais pas qu'ils allaient me voir de toute façon.

Je dansais avec les gens autour de moi, criant les paroles qui prenait de plus en plus de sens à chaque fois que je les mentionnais.

Seungri était resplendissant sur scène, comme toujours. Mais il semblait avoir un petit quelque chose de plus.

En attendant le encore, je lui écris.

 _(Hannah) I always like to see you on stage. You are so different. So awesome._

Les lumières se rallumèrent, les membres revint sur scène. Seungri le premier. Il scrutait sans cesse la foule. Je souria, amusée.

Ils chantèrent leurs dernières chansons. Seungri courant d'un bord et de l'autre, semblant me rechercher dans la foule. Je me fis petite. Il n'était pas encore le bon moment pour qu'il me remarque.

 _(Seungri) Seriously, tell me when you are there. You have no idea what you makes me live here Hannah. I'm torn. Please i need to see you. Alright?_

 _(Hannah) It is not the time, neither the place to do it. Let's wait a little, when it's more safe, alright?_

 _(Seungri) Safe? Safe from what? Are you afraid of me?_

 _(Hannah) No, of course not. I just… need to make sure if there can be a "we"._

Il prit un long moment avant de me répondre.

 _(Seungri) You are crazy._

 _(Hannah) And it's why you are keep talking to me, right?_

 _(Seungri) ... right._

Le prochain spectacle était à Singapore. En débarquant de l'avion, il faisait chaud et humide. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me plaisais à être présente dans ce nouveau coin.

Je me préparais à me rendre au spectacle, lorsque je reçu un message de Seungri.

 _(Seungri) Will you be there tonight?_

Je me mordis la lèvre. La solution de Mizuki marchait étrangement trop bien. Seungri semblait être fou… de moi.

 _(Hannah) I don't know what you are talking about. Where are you? ;)_

 _(Seungri) Say what you want… I know you'll be there. Please come to the show, alright? I'll sing for you tonight._

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Mon coeur se réchauffa.

J'inscris mon message d'avance sur mon papier pour la soirée.

" _Tonight is the last one before you go in another country. Would you like to have a personal tour with me?"_

 _Have fun tonight._

 _H. "_

Je plia mon papier en deux, le mettant dans ma sacoche. Je me dirigea lentement vers le stade où le spectacle allait être présenté ce soir.

Après une marche d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'arrivai devant la cabine pour acheter des billets. Mis à part le spectacle à Tokyo, les concerts n'avaient jamais été sold-out. Il restait toujours des billets, aussi moche soit il.

\- _I'm sorry, it's sold out for the night._

Je cligna des yeux, incrédule.

 _\- What? But…. No you don't understand. I need to get there. I need to give this to…_

 _\- It's sold out, there is no ticket. If you want there is still place for other concerts, but not for tonight's show. Lady Gaga tomorrow maybe?_

 _\- No…_

Je me pris la tête.

Je ne pourrai donc pas voir Seungri ce soir. Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il allait chanter pour moi... Je soupira.

Je m'essaya tout de même, dans la file VIP, à parler au bouncer.

\- _Excuse me, sir… Could you… Give this paper to Seungri? I'm his friend you know… I… ehm…_

Je me sentis soudainement très minuscule et j'étais certaine qu'il roulait ses yeux derrière ses lunettes fumées.

\- _No._

 _\- Please, there is no ticket left and I was supposed to be there._

 _\- It's still a no. Next please._

Une fille me bouscula, montrant son billet au bouncer. Je me pris la tête.

Marchant quelques rues plus loin, je décida d'écrire à Mizuki.

 _(Hannah) There is no ticket left… What should I do? The bouncer doesn't want to give my paper to Seungri…_

Je m'installa dans un café non loin, attendant la réponse de ma copine. J'étais heureuse d'être ici. Mais malheureuse de ne pas avoir planifier mon voyage comme il le fallait. De ne pas avoir acheter de billet lorsqu'il en restait.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil tomba. La rue était devenue bruyante et j'entendais les bruits venant du stade à travers les murs. Mizuki fini par me répondre.

 _(Mizuki) Enjoy Singapore anyway! Didn't you told me that you didn't want to travel only for Seungri?_

Je réfléchi un instant. Mizuki avait raison. J'étais devenue ce que j'avais le plus peur. Je ne vivais plus pour moi-même mais pour suivre quelqu'un.

Je sortie la soirée même dans des bars, rencontrant de nouvelles personnes, faisant la fête. L'alcool coulait à flot et s'en était presque dangereux.

Mais j'avais du plaisir. C'était l'important.

Je pris un vol deux jours plus tard pour Tokyo. Je passa la prochaine journée à errer dans les rues, ignorant mon cellulaire.

Je fis de nouveau la fête. me couchant aux petites heures du matin.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte le lendemain, très tôt. Trop tôt. Je grogna.

 **Toc toc toc**

\- _Hannah… Wake up…_

Je reconnue la petite voix de ma voisine.

J'ouvris mes yeux tranquillement. Je m'étais endormie dans mes vêtements d'hier. Le visage toujours maquillé. Je regarda autour de moi. Au moins, je n'avais pas rapporter d'homme chez moi.

\- _Hannahhhh… It's so late, wake up ! I know you are in there._

J'ouvris la porte aussi tranquillement que je le pu. Mizuki était devant moi, son cellulaire à la main.

Mes yeux avaient de la difficulté à s'adapter à la lumière extérieur. Ma voisine me mit son cellulaire à quelques centimètres du visage.

Je grogna de nouveau.

\- _Aishhhh.. Mizuki-chan… Wha-_

Elle me coupa rapidement.

\- _Hannah! Why didn't you told me that ? You told me he wasn't your boyfriend ? What's up with that then?_

- _uh?_

Je me gratta la nuque. Je pris son cellulaire, l'observant.

Sur le cellulaire de Mizuki, se trouvait un article - en japonais - sur Big Bang. Je voyais des photos de spectacles et une photo retouchée de Seungri, arborant quelques coeurs près de lui.

Je lança un regard à mon amie, ne comprenant rien.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, soudainement excitée.

- _I KNOW RIGHT?_

 _\- Uh…. Mizuki-chan… I don't… read japanese.. What does it mean?_

Je lui montra le cellulaire. Elle se frappa le front, semblant comprendre soudainement.

\- _Oh right! It says…_

Elle entra rapidement chez moi, refermant la porte derrière elle et me tira vers mon sofa.

 _\- Wait… so you don't know what I'm about to say? I thought it's why you did a party yesterday._

 _\- Mizuki-chan, just tell me please… Please tell me you woke me up for a good reason._

 _\- Yes, yes… Hm. Remember Singapore?_

 _\- … and the lack of tickets?_

 _\- Yes. Well, Seungri did something that night._

 _\- Of course he did, I wasn't there._

Je soupira.

\- _He sang a song for… someone special for him._

Je releva un sourcil, soudainement intriguée.

 _\- He did? He told me he would sing something for me._

 _\- But Hannah. He didn't just sang something. He told everybody about it. He said… wait i'll quote him._

Elle prit son cellulaire, lisant mot à mot.

\- _This song is for my girl. I know this is crazy but.. I keep thinking about you. I know you are here tonight. Can you come see me after the show? I'll make sure us become we. I really like you, Hannah._

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent.

- _Oh. My. God._

 _\- YES! So, you made it up ? It's a thing right? People are already putting a name on your couple. It's Hanri I think it's cute._

Un immense sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Le mien disparu après un moment.

\- _Mizuki-chan.. I haven't spoke with Seungri since.. before Singapore's show.._

 _\- Oh…._

Je chercha frénétiquement mon cellulaire.

\- _Shit, shit, shit, shit…_


	7. Chapitre 7

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

Je pris un bon moment à le retourner, courant à gauche et à droite dans mon loft. Mizuki observait toujours son cellulaire, lisant les nouvelles sur le groupe.

\- _They are also saying that at the end of the show, Seungri got scold for talking like that at the show._

 _\- By whom?_

Je trouva finalement mon cellulaire, victorieuse.

- _Jiyong._

 _\- Right…. shit…_

Je me pris la tête une nouvelle fois. J'ouvris mon cellulaire. J'avais quelques message de Seungri. Mon coeur s'accéléra.

 _(Seungri) So…. have you heard me? Will you be there after the show?_

 _(Seungri) I'll be at the vip party next bar if you want to see me._

 _(Seungri) … Was I too forward? I thought it's what you wanted._

Je me pris la tête.

Mizuki remarqua mon attitude.

\- _Want me to go home? If you need to speak with Seungri, I'll… undersand._

 _\- If… if you don't mind. I can come get you after if you want. We can grab lunch._

 _\- Yeah, no problem. Good luck with him !_

 _\- Thanks!_

Après avoir refermé la porte, je m'installa sur mon lit. Seungri était en ligne. Il était toujours en ligne.

Je soupira. Prit tout mon courage et l'appela en conversation vidéo.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Mon coeur se resserra.

Quatre sonneries.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas là?

Cinq sonneries.

Appel refusé.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

 _(Seungri) What's up?_

Je perdu soudainement l'humeur. Seungri ne semblait pas heureux de me parler.

 _(Hannah) I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier._

 _(Seungri) It's okay._

Je baissa les yeux.

 _(Hannah) Can we spoke together with the camera?_

 _(Seungri) I'm busy right now. I can't, sorry._

 _(Hannah) Oh… okay. Well. I just wanted to let you know that i heard about… what you said. In Singapore._

 _(Seungri) Forget about it, alright? I understand when I'm not wanted. I need to got now._

Mon coeur se resserra de nouveau. Non, quoi? Pourquoi il agissait ainsi?

 _(Hannah) Seungri, please. I wasn't there.. I wasn't able to get a ticket._

 _(Seungri) Hannah, I saw you. After the show. In the bar nearby. I remember what you told me. It's enough for me to back off._

 _(Hannah) What? No, i don't remember seeing you in Singapore._

 _(Seungri) Whatever.. I remember it. I know I'm not perfect but you aren't too. Alright? After I told everybody about you… you… why did you kiss that guy, Hannah? Why did you broke my heart? seriously…._

Je cligna des yeux. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Je savais que j'avais des problèmes d'alcool, mais d'avoir de si gros trous de mémoire, c'était une première.

 _(Hannah) ….. ! I don't remember that. Seungri, can we speak face to face? Please?_

 _(Seungri) Take the day to think about it. I'll see if I'm in the mood to talk with you._

Je me pris le visage, frustrée.

Je finis par crier de rage, un peu malgré moi. Un instant plus tard, Mizuki était dans mon logement.

\- _Hannah, what's wrong ? Why are you shouting like that? Oh.. Is it because of Seungri?_

\- _Yes…._

Je baisa mes mains, observant ma voisine, sans force.

\- _He told me I did stuff… But I don't remember at all… I don't understand Mizuki-chan.. Arrhhg.._

 _\- What? What did you do?_

 _\- Aish… He told me I…. I kiss another boy in front of him. And I told him something.. I don't know… I don't remember. If only, Mizuki. Why was I stupid like that.. god…_

Ma voisine s'approcha de moi, déposant sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

\- _You don't remember anything? Have you take any pictures on your cellphone or maybe sent a message or something that could help you?_

 _\- I don't know…._

Je n'avais plus envie de rien faire. Je vivais une montagne russe d'émotion et j'en avais tout simplement pas le courage.

Après ne pas avoir pu avoir de billet pour le concert, je me rappelle avoir été dans un club tout près. Oui, j'y ai pris une bière ou deux… Je sais que j'ai parler à quelques personnes.

Je me concentra un moment.

Un homme… Un anglais… Oh oui, un professeur anglais qui venait pour enseigner la langue dans la région. Un homme brun aux yeux noirs mi trentaine…

Une femme… Mi-vingtaine… Étudiante du coin… R...Rachel? Est-ce que c'était son nom? Je ne suis pas sur…

Deux hommes… Deux beaux hommes.. Début vingtaine… de mon type… Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus… Oh…. Est-ce que c'était l'un des deux qui m'avait causé ce problème? Aishh…

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir embrasser personne. Je me souviens qui j'aurais aimé embrasser par contre. Mais à ma connaissance, il n'était pas présent… Semblerait que je l'ai rencontré… Je ne comprends rien.

\- _Look at your phone…_

 _\- Aishhh.. I don't.. I never take pictures…._

 _\- Just listen to me.. I do the same when I'm drunk. I take drunk selfie. Take a look, alright?_

 _\- Aishhh…_

Je pris mon cellulaire, étant certaine de le rien voir.

À mon étonnement, il y avait quelques photos et un vidéo.

\- _See, I told you. I always do that when I'm drunk. Who's this?_

La première photo était moi et deux des hommes que je me rappelais. Je les tenais assez près, un immense sourire au visage.

\- _I don't… really remember much.._

La prochaine photo, j'étais encore une fois avec les deux même personnes, un verre à la main.

Une nouvelle photo, avec un homme totalement inconnu.

Une autre, avec une femme qui ne me disait rien.

Une photo avec un groupe de gens éclectique, et Seungri, semblant ennuyé.

\- _Is that Seungri?_

Mizuki s'exclama à mes côtés.

\- _You saw Seungri in that bar?_

 _\- I guess so.._

Quelques photos flous. Puis le vidéo. Je soupira. Le bruit était très fort. Trop fort pour entendre d'autre chose que la musique ambiante.

 **Je tenais le cellulaire, tournoyant sur une piste de danse. Après un moment à faire le pitre, je m'arrêta en direction de Seungri. Je déposa ma main sur son épaule, le retournant rapidement.**

 **Seungri semblait surpris. Surpris de me voir?**

 **Un sourire apparu rapidement sur son visage.**

 **Il me prit la main, me tirant à l'extérieur. La caméra était tourné seulement vers Seungri. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions dans une ruelle. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. J'entendais la voix de Seungri clairement.**

 _ **\- Hannah, what are you … Are you here because of earlier? Because of what I said?**_

 _ **\- Hm…**_

J'étais clairement saoule. Mes joues se chauffaient. J'avais honte de mon état.

 **- _Seungriiiiiiiiiiii…._**

 _ **\- Hannah, are you drunk? what…**_

 **La caméra fixa le sol un moment. J'entendis quelques bruits étranges.**

 **- _Hannah, what.. Hannah, please I…. Aishhh… Hannah…_**

 **J'entendis Seungri gémir.**

Je regarda rapidement Mizuki sans rien dire. Ses joues étaient rougies. Il était évident que j'essayais de toucher Seungri.

Je ferma le vidéo rapidement même s'il restait un moment.

\- _Uh.. I uh… Sorry Mizuki-chan._

 _\- No it's okay. I mean, I saw you the other day. I know… I'm not that prude._

 _\- I don't… remember any of this. I really… I don't understand._

 _\- Just take a look at it, alright? I'll let you for now, i have to go to school. But let me know of anything else, okay?_

 _\- Yes._

Elle partie quelques secondes plus tard. J'attendis d'entendre ses pas dans les marches avant de remettre le vidéo.

 **- _Hannah…_**

 ** _\- Hm…_**

 ** _\- Hm…. Hannah, please stop, okay I… I need to speak with you._**

 ** _\- Hm…_**

 **La caméra bougea un moment.**

 ** _\- Look, I'm happy to be with you too, araso? My bandsmate gave me headache. Jiyong scold me for like an hour after the show. They aren't here but.. They may not like you as much as I do._**

 ** _\- Hm… Seungri-ah... I know. Look. You shouldn't be with me. Why are you here with me, uh? D-Don't you want to go away? Just go._**

Je me pris la tête. J'avais tellement honte de mon agissement.

 **La caméra remonta vers le visage de Seungri. Celui-ci semblait triste. Puis un peu frustré envers la caméra.**

 **- _What are you doing? Why are you filming this? Just stop, okay? I know you are drunk, but please speak wih me._**

 ** _\- I don't know… Seungri-ah… I need proof… for later… When I'll… sober up._**

 ** _\- Uh? What are you talking about?_**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

 ** _\- Seungri-ah… I saw you… Why are you like this, uh? I saw you with the girl at the bar.._**

 ** _\- What? What are you talking about?_**

 ** _\- The girl… You kissed her._**

 ** _\- I… No. I didn't._**

 ** _\- Liar. I saw you._**

 **Seungri soupira.**

 **- _Whatever. You don't even believe me because you are drunk. I don't get why you got that drunk. Aren't you happy I told you i like you?_**

 ** _\- You.. you are a liar. I don't…. I don't believe. You kissed her. I saw it, Seungri-ah._**

 **Seungri poussa ma caméra, mais je continua à filmer le sol.**

 **- _Hannah, you are drunk. I haven't kiss any girl, alright? I was with a friend. Yes it's a girl, but I work with her. It's not my girlfriend or anything. Just stop, okay?_**

 ** _\- No.. How can i trust you, h-how… You can sleep with anything… I… I-I'm afraid… I-don't-want-to-be-hurt.. I… don't want to be left out again… I..._**

 **Mes paroles devenaient muettes.**

 ** _\- Hannah, why are you saying that? I like you, I just told a fucking stadium about you, don't you get it?_**

 ** _\- Don't you, get it? I won't be able to be safe with you. Ever. I'm…. It's not safe with you Seungri-ah…_**

 ** _\- W-what… ? What are you saying?_**

 ** _\- I… don't trust you._**

J'arrêta mon vidéo, reprenant mon souffle.

\- _Shit._

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit….

Seungri pouvait bien ne pas vouloir me parler aujourd'hui.

Je passa le reste de ma journée à réfléchir à la situation et à ma relation avec Seungri. Je n'étais normalement pas le genre de personne à me battre pour une relation. J'étais plutôt le genre de personne à vivre avec les conséquences et à vivre au jour le jour.

Mais je m'étais attachée à Seungri pendant les derniers mois.

L'idée de ne plus le revoir me faisait mal. Un peu trop mal à mon goût.

Le lendemain, je ne communiqua pas avec Seungri. Le surlendemain non plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, je pris mon courage entre mes deux mains, et lui écrit un message.

Qu'est-ce qui excuserait mon attitude? Rien. Mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

( _Hannah) Seungri, I'm really sorry about the other day. I have a video on my cellphone, I just saw it. I must say, I don't remember anything about this night. I wasn't there at the show. All I know is from you or the video. I was a stupid selfish girl. I know I have to work on myself. I… have problem trusting people…. for some personnal reasons. I could tell you, one day, if you still want to speak with me. Anyway… I miss you. A lot. I'm actually surprised I'm like that. I tried hard to not have feelings for you. Real hard. But I failed. I know it's a lot to ask. I know you have all the right in the worlds to hates me. But could you please talk to me again?_

Je me pris la tête. Mon coeur faisait mal. Allait-il répondre?

Les heures passèrent sans avoir de réponse. Mizuki cogna à ma porte, mais je l'ignora. Aux petites heures du matin, il me répondit finalement.

( _Seungri) I can talk to you again. But will you be able to trust me one day or am I loosing my time with you?_

Mon coeur se mit à battre rapidement.

 _(Hannah) I'll try my best, Seungri. I really want to. Can we please talk over the camera?_

 _(Seungri) No. Not right now. I can't. Maybe another time. Why aren't you sleeping yet?_

Je soupira. J'avais envie de le voir. D'être réconfortée.

 _(Hannah) Because my head and my heart hurts._

 _(Seungri) Mine's too. Please feel better, I don't want you to be hurt because of me._

 _(Hannah) When can I see you again?_

 _(Seungri) Someday, Hannah. You know I'm always traveling and working…_

 _(Hannah) I know… Where is the next show? I could come see you._

 _(Seungri) It's already sold-out. It's in New-York._

Je cligna des yeux.

Quoi?

C'était chez-moi?

 _(Hannah) It's my hometown. You sure you don't have any tickets left?_

 _(Seungri) Hannah, I can't, I don't always have free tickets with me. It's sold out. Really sold-out._

Mon cerveau roulait plus rapidement, cherchant à trouver la réponse. La solution au problème.

 _(Hannah) There is probably scalper, right? It's America. I'll try to look online for it._

 _(Seungri) Hannah, I don't know if it'a good idea. Maybe it's a good idea we a little time off. That way we have time to think and be mature and .. you know, have something._

J'observa sa réponse sans rien dire. Je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre l'agissement de Seungri.

( _Hannah)... What do you mean? … Be mature?_

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis mon cellulaire vibra. Un appel vidéo de Seungri.

Je me mordis la lèvre, n'étant pas certaine si je devais être heureuse ou non de le voir. Je ferma les yeux, pris une grande respiration et accepta l'appel.

J'étais dans mon lit, un pull rayé, les cheveux en bataille et aucun maquillage. Je devais avoir un visage moche. Très moche. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas réellement. J'avais besoin de communiquer avec lui. De comprendre.

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune lumière du côté de Seungri. Je ne le voyais pas réellement. Dans le noir, il semblait fatigué. Cerné plus que jamais. Aucun sourire sur son visage. Je retenu a respiration.

\- _Hey, Hannah._

 _\- Hi._

Seungri se prit la tête un moment, puis regarda de côté. Il regarda de nouveau le cellulaire.

\- _I.. I don't know how to tell you this but.. You just can't be there in New-York. I'm sorry._

 _\- Okay…. but why?_

 _\- It's… they were right, Hannah. My bandsmate. Its not a good idea. Us. I'm… I can't.._

Mon coeur se ressera. Quoi?

 _\- But you told me… that you still want to…_

 _\- I do.. I really do. But I have to be carefull, Hannah. You don't know how I was for the last few days. Jiyong was right. Of course he's always right but… I shouldn't be like this… I mean, I barely know you. I can't get myself in trouble for someone I don't know at all._

Ma bouche s'ouvrit lentement. J'étais abasourdie.

\- _So what? You think it's better if we just don't see eachother anymore?_

 _\- No, Hannah. You don't listen to what I'm saying._

Il soupira.

 _\- I… I would like to meet you more casually. With people. To get to know you better. Before anything else. Let's be something like friends first, alright?_

 _\- I was the one saying that._

 _\- I know. And I was the one stupid enough to ask for more._

 _\- … But now I want more Seungri. I wish it was more than just looks or random kisses._

Il baissa son regard. Je le voyais maintenant à peine.

\- _Seungri, can you open the light? I can't see you at all._

Je l'entendis renifler.

\- _No I… It's better like that._

 _\- Please? Can't I speak with you for real, not just a shadow?_

 _\- Aish…_

Il déposa son cellulaire. Je l'entendis faire quelques pas, ouvrir la lumière et revenir.

Seungri fixait un point au sol, ne regardant pas le cellulaire.

Il avait honte.

Des larmes étaient apparentes sur ses joues. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ses cernes étaient effectivement immense et il ne s'était visiblement pas rasé depuis un moment.

\- _Seungri… d-don't be like that…_


	8. Chapitre 8 - Le voisin

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Le voisin

* * *

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de contrôler mes propres émotions.

\- _Hannah I… You don't get it, uh? You really hurted me. Even if you didn't, I trusted you. I thought.. I don't know what I thought. I was stupid enough to believe it. For weeks… For months… All i did was thinking and speaking about you. And then you did what you did in Singapore. It could have been okay I mean, before. I never get sentimental. I never understood Jiyong or Taeyand when they had girlfriend. How they were living the relationship. How it fuels them. How they became broken after. I feel like shit, Hannah._

Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, se forçant à redevenir sérieux.

\- _I live to work. To be on stage. I was barely able to do shows and tv show since Singapore. I haven't got any fun. I don't want this, It's why I'm telling you that I need space for now. I need to think and to focus on my life and job. I'll be happy to have you as a friend, times to times. But it's too much for me. It's too much if I'm always afraid of loosing you._

Je cligna des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Seungri se sentait exactement comme moi. Mais l'inverse. Il avait ressenti les sentiments que j'avais peur de vivre avec lui. Je ne pouvais rien dire pour excuser mon agissement. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

 _\- I…. I understand, Seungri._

Il me fixa un moment, sans rien dire.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- _And… Well.. Jiyong didn't like what you did… He… kinda doesn't want to see you around anymore…_

Je baissa les yeux.

 _\- I get it. I hurt his friend. I'm sorry, Seungri. I know i told you already. I know it doesn't change anything. But i was really drunk and I don't remember anything. If… If I could erase this night, I would. Believe me._

 _\- Just don't get drunk next to me anymore._

 _\- How can I do it anyway, since I can't be there when there is Jiyong? He's always there._

 _\- He's not "always" there. I mean, he wasn't there at the karaoke._

Je me mordis la lèvre.

I know, but you said… That we should meet when there is other people.

\- _Aish… I know. It's complicated. But I'll figure it out in time._

Je discuta avec Seungri pendant pratiquement une heure. Puis je m'endormis pour la soirée, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre pour le futur.

Le lendemain, je rencontra Mizuki. Je lui expliqua la situation avec Seungri, elle sembla perplexe. Il était maintenant temps pour moi d'emballer mes bagages et de partir à nouveau à l'aventure.

Direction? … Hm…. Okay, j'allais probablement m'en vouloir mais… Seoul, Corée du Sud.

Je loua un très petit appartement un peu loin du centre ville. Tranquille mais douillet, j'appréciais l'odeur qui y reignait. Les propriétaires très sympathique, étaient un couple dans la soixantaine vivant dans le même immeuble.

J'échangeai des messages quelques fois par jour avec Seungri. Des messages simples. À savoir s'il allait bien. Ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui. Simplement pour garder contact avec lui. Nos discussions n'avait plus rien de romantique et les messages doux s'étaient estompés.

Je rencontra mon voisin une soirée fraîche, en sortant pour faire une course. Mi-vingtaine, Hyunseung était un homme timide mais sympathique. Sa voix était douce.

Après l'avoir rencontrer quelques fois près de ma demeure, je fini par l'inviter à boire un café avec moi. Il sembla réfractaire à l'idée, mais fini par accepter après un moment. Son anglais n'était pas le plus perfectionné, mais nous pouvions discuter simplement tout en se comprenant.

Il travaillait dans un restaurant non loin et quelques fois semaines, donnant des cours de chants à des jeunes du quartier. Il m'informa qu'il avait été, dans un passé lointain, membre d'un groupe mais qu'il avait été retiré avant que ceux-ci fassent leur premier single. Les circonstances étaient nébuleuses, mais je le comprenais de ne pas vouloir en parler plus qu'il fallait.

Je passa la soirée en sa compagnie, appréciant son caractère unique. Il me fit une visite guidé du coin, des restaurants à déguster, des endroits à ne jamais fréquenter et des ruelles pratique à emprunter.

Une fois devant la maison, j'avais envie de l'inviter chez moi mais je ne voulais pas non plus m'imposer. Il me salua amicalement, puis parti chez lui tout en m'invitant à venir le voir une autre journée.

Je pris une douche, puis me coucha dans mon lit, écoutant la télévision un peu mollement.

À mon étonnement, Seungri m'appela. Ça faisait déjà plus de trois semaines que nous avions la discussion sur notre amitié. Je n'étais même plus certaine si j'allais le revoir un jour. Je ne savais plus à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Mes sentiments étaient toujours présents, mais me faisait souffrir lorsque j'y pensais.

Surprise, ce n'était pas Seungri qui tenait le téléphone et fixait la caméra.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Je ne savais quoi dire. Est-ce que je devais raccrocher? Après tout, Seungri m'avait dit qu'il me détestait maintenant.

\- _J-Jiyong?_

 _\- Hi, Hannah._

Il semblait ennuyé. Il se frotta la nuque, puis soupira.

\- _Hey Hannah, what have you done to my friend? Seriously._

 _\- …._

 _\- I'm not joking around. He's fucking unstoppable. What's wrong with you two._

 _\- Uhm… I… don't… know what you are talking about._

Jiyong me fixa un moment, puis s'exclaffa.

La caméra vibra un moment. Puis Jiyong réapparut. Je remarqua que ses joues étaient rougies. Était-il… saoul?

\- _I told him, I, did. It's never a good idea to be with a woman. But damn. He's uncontrolable._

 _\- … Jiyong, why are you talking to me from Seungri's phone?_

 _\- Because you don't seems to get it, alright? I told Seungri to tell you. To go away. To let him live. He's… He's not himself you know._

Jiyong ricana un moment, se prenant le visage.

\- _I don't… It's not a good idea to speak with you. But fuck it. I'm gonna be honest. Okay, Hannah? I told him to get away from you. Because i fucking knew he would be hurt. He likes to say he's a womanizer. But I know him. He never hurt anybody. He's always the one crying, okay?_

 _\- He told me he didn't want to be more than friend anyway. Why are you talking to me? Are you drunk?_

 _\- Aishh… Maybe. Maybe we all are. Okay? I'm… Seungri is with me, he's just… now all there, you know. Look._

Jiyong tourna le cellulaire. Seungri dormait sur le divan près de lui, plusieurs bières à ses côtés.

\- _We drank, we spoke. He told me you keep talking to him._

 _\- So what? We can't be friend? at all?_

Il soupira.

 _\- Hannah, he's… Seungri, he… He doesn't sees it, okay? He doesn't say it too. But I know him for long enough to know what I know._

 _\- .. And what do you know?_

 _\- Aish… I know that you don't tell all the fucking world about a girl you know for few weeks. I know that you don't speak with the same girl, when she kiss someone else in front of you. I know that you don't speak with the same girl every fucking day when you told her you want to stop the relationship. You don't do that, if you are sane. Seungri is crazy… in love. He doesn't see it. It kills me._

Jiyong prit une pause. Mon coeur accéléra.

\- _I'm the one that deal with him now. Not you. alright? I get to take care of him because he's fucking down all the time. I get to make sure he doesn't drink all the alcohol around because he's missing… someone._

 _\- I-... I still don't understand why you called me._

 _\- Hm. I call you because… Well, as you can see, Seungri and I, we drank tonight. He told me a lot about you. About how he feels. I can't let him like that, Hannah. I know he's not able to take that decision alone. I'm here to help. Alright?_

Je cessa de respirer un moment, craignant ce qu'il allait dire.

 _\- As Seungri can't stay like that forever, there is only two option. First….. You broke up. For real. No more "how are you doing" and simple talk. Just a break. Forever. He can't see you anywhere or at the club after any concert. Do you understand ?_

Je serrai mes poings. Je ne voulais pas de cette option. Je voulais Seungri. Pourquoi était-il aussi dur avec moi présentement?

 _\- Or… And i'm really not sure about this option but hell… you speak again with Seungri and make up. Or should I say make out? Hm. Not something artificial and weird. Plain and simple couple stuff. You need to be 100% his, and he's do the same._

 _\- …._

Jiyong regarda à sa droite là où se trouvait Seungri.

 _\- I can't see him like that. Cut or stitch up. Either way, you'll need to do it soon. Really soon._

 _\- B-but you don't even like me… why would you give me that choice ?_

 _\- Why are you saying I don't like you?_

 _\- Seungri.. He told me…_

 _\- Aish… Seungri got it wrong. I don't dislike you. I dislike what you did to him. Anyway, why the hell did you kiss a man in front of him? Seriously? Are you crazy?_

 _\- I.. I don't remember anything from that night. There wasn't any ticket for the concert so… I went to a bar near of it and… Next thing i remember, I was at my hotel. I found pictures and videos later but… I don't have anything about…. that. I know I was piss at Seungri because I thought he kissed a woman there… But…_

 _\- God, you are worst than kids. Seungri like to sleep around a lot. It's true. But he haven't since Hong Kong. He's always with me. Well, most of the time. He always tell me when he's going to sleep with someone because he … Okay he's weird but, he want to show me the woman before. Like, he's proud of something. Anyway he… He haven't done it since Hong Kong. Stop being jealous for nothing. It's you that kissed someone else, not Seungri. He's clean, He's…_

J'entendis du bruit. Jiyong baissa la caméra.

J'entendis deux hommes parler dans une langue inconnue un moment. J'en profita pour prendre consicence de tout ce que Jiyong venait de me dire. De l'ultimatum qu'il venait de me lancer.

Pourquoi disait-il qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Seungri comme ça? Mis à part l'alcool, qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Jiyong disait qu'il était "down" ?

La caméra bougea encore une fois. Jiyong avait disparut. Seungri était présent, les joues rouges, les yeux bouffis.

\- _H…. Hannah? Wh-What….. Hm….. Hyung… wae ? Hhyung…. Hannah why are you on my phone I…._

 _\- Hi Seungri._

Je me gratta la nuque, un peu gênée. Visiblement, Seungri ne savait que je parlais avec Jiyong depuis quelques minutes. Il devait probablement venir de se réveiller.

Il m'observa un moment sans rien dire. Puis se mordilla la lèvre. Son regard se mit à fuir l'écran.

J'entendis Jiyong parler à Seungri au loin, sans savoir ce qu'il disait. Celui-ci soupira.

- _H-Hnahh… I'm … I'm drunk, araso? I … I can't… Not now…. I …_

Il regarda de nouveau par terre, soupirant. Il souffla le reste de sa phrase.

\- _I miss you. You know._

J'entendis Jiyong grogner. Il prit rapidement le cellulaire, me parlant directement.

\- _See? It's what I was talking about. That. It's like he lost himself. I can't let him be like that, Hannah. You need to make up your mind. Or i'll do it for both of you. We have work to do. Songs to write and register. We can't wait because you are teenagers and can't make up your damn minds._

Il ferma la conversation rapidement. Je fixa le cellulaire, surprise.

\- _Qu-quoi… ?_

Le lendemain fut simple. Je pris mon petit dejeuner dans les environs, puis mon dîner dans un autre quartier. Je revins pour souper à la maison, ou j'invitai Hyunseung à m'accompagner.

Après un soirée en tête à tête à parler de tout et de rien, il m'invita à aller prendre un verre avec lui dans la soirée. J'acceptai, un peu amusé.

Je sentais que la chimie était au rendez-vous et je voyais en Hyunseung un ami intéressant. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais les silences étaient apaisants en sa présence.

Je mis donc une robe chic blanche, m'attachant les cheveux grâce à un boucle et je mis des escarpins du tonnerre. Je savais que j'avais bien choisi lorsque je remarqua le regard de Hyunseung sur mes jambes.

\- _Wow.. daebak… really…_

\- D...daebak?

\- Oh, yeah. Real nice. Gorgeous.

\- Oh, thanks Hyunseung.

Je remarqua que ses joues étaient teintés. Il était un peu mignon, avec sa timidité. Je le voyais bien avec Mizuki. Si seulement ils étaient dans le même pays.

Il me commande une bière, puis une deuxième. Lentement, mes joues se teintèrent de la même couleur que les siennes. Hyunseung était plutôt affectueux lorsqu'il buvait. Plus que je l'aurais imaginé. Ce n'était pas totalement déplaisant. Seulement un peu déstabillisant.

Il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule tranquillement, sans bouger. Sa présence ne me dérangeait pas réellement. Il pouvait bien y rester s'il ne se faisait pas d'idée.

Mon cellulaire vibra dans mes poches. Je repoussa un peu Hyunseung, remarquant que Seungri essayait de m'appeler avec caméra.

Shit.

\- _W-What's wrong, Hannah? Hm?_

Hyunseung se recolla sur moi, essayant de nouveau de déposer sa tête. Je le repoussa, un peu agacée.

Je voulu m'en départir, me relever pour aller parler à Seungri dans un endroit un peu plus calme. En me relevant, il me retenu fortement, sa main sur mon poignet.

\- _Where are you going? I thought you liked it here. Liked it with me._

Je releva mes sourcils, un peu étonnée de son attitude. Mon cellulaire vibra de nouveau. Ça faisait déjà quatre sonneries.

\- _I… I have a phonecall, I need to-_

 _\- No, you need to stay with me, araso?_

 _\- Uh…_

Je regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant un contact visuel qui me départirait de Hyunseung. J'avais peut-être sous estimé son niveau d'alcool. Peut être sous estimé le fait qu'un homme m'avait invité dans un bar et payé de l'alcool…. Probablement qu'il était plus intéressé par moi que je ne pourrais l'être par lui.

\- _Hyunseung, Just let me go, okay? I-_

Mon cellulaire vibra de nouveau.

Il me fixa. Son regard avait changé. Il ne semblait plus du tout doux et serin. ll me regardait comme une proie. Comme si j'étais une brebis. Je frissonna.


	9. Chapitre 9

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

Je tira mon bras, me départissant de son emprise. Hyunseung se releva rapidement. Je me dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes, essayant d'avoir la paix. D'être loin de lui.

Je tremblais un peu, surtout de surprise. Le cellulaire vibrait toujours. Je ferma la porte à clef, puis répondit.

 _\- H… Hi, Seungri._

Il m'observa, un regard étrange au visage. J'essayais de reprendre conscience de la situation. de Hyunseung qui était probablement à l'extérieur en train de m'attendre. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait..

\- _Hannah, what's wrong?_

 _\- Hm… I… did something stupid, I think._

 _\- What did you do?_

 _\- I.. .hm… I met my neighboor yesterday and I thought we could be friend so we talked and ate together. And then he invited me to this club. It was okay until… Until you called. He…. shit_

Je ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre mon calme.

 _\- Hannah, are you ok? Do you need help or something?_

 _\- I-I don't think I need help. I just… I need time, to think. Fuck i was stupid to think it would be okay… It's never okay to be just friend with a man…_

J'entendis Seungri racler sa gorge.

Je soupira, reprenant mon calme.

\- _Are you still in Tokyo? I could ask some friend to come around and take care of this dude._

 _\- Err… No i'm not in Tokyo anymore._

 _\- Where are you then? Back in Hong Kong?_

 _\- No.. I…. was inspired by someone… For my new location._

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- I'm in Seoul._

 _\- Really?_

 _\- Well, I'm stuck in a washroom for now. But I'm in Seoul._

 _\- Where are you, I'll come get you._

 _\- No, don't. It will be complicated._

 _\- Hannah, tell me where you are. You are white and you shiver._

 _\- I'll send you the address, alright? Just… don't make a scene. It's still my neighboor._

 _\- I'll try. See you soon Hannah._

 _\- Hm._

Je m'assis tranquillement attendant que Seungri apparaisse pour retourner à la maison. Pour ne pas avoir à confronter Hyunseung. La situation était vraiment étrange. Je ne croyais pas qu'il était ce genre d'homme. Son caractère avait changé au complet après avoir bu de l'alcool. Il était devenu fonceur, possessif et semblait violent. Je soupira.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je reçu un message de nouveau.

 _(Seungri) Hannah, I'm here. Where are you?_

 _(Hannah) Woman's washroom. I'll get out, alright. Meet me next to the door._

J'ouvris la porte, regardant à gauche et à droite pour trouver Seungri.

Mes yeux tombèrent plutôt sur Hyunseung, qui m'attendait. Plutôt impatiamment.

Il me prit la bras, me tirant vers la sortie. J'essaya de résister. J'essaya de le combattre. Mais il était plus fort que moi.

\- _HYUNSEUNG, STOP IT! LET ME GO!_

La musique était forte. Les gens ne bronchaient pas sur notre passage. Nous devions avoir l'air d'un simple couple qui se bagarrait.

Un instant plus tard, quelqu'un frappa Hyunseung au visage, me faisant tomber par terre au même moment. Je me frotta le poignet, douloureux, puis me départi du combat.

Les deux hommes s'en donnait à coeur joie, se frappant durement. Après avoir repris mes sens, je remarqua que l'assaillant était nulle autre que Seungri.

Le bouncer arriva finalement, les séparant rapidement. Je les suivis jusqu'à la sortie, où il les relâcha.

Je me plaçai derrière Seungri, qui avait maintenant la lèvre fendue. Hyunseung n'était pas mieux avec un oeil enflé et un ecchymose gigantesque sur la joue.

Les deux hommes se parlèrent un moment en coréen, sans que je ne comprenne rien. Seungri appela par contre Hyunseung par son nom, à mon étonnement.

\- _Seungri, how… how can you know his name?_

Hyunseung se retourna vers moi, offusqué.

\- _What? You know him? You know Seungri?_

Seungri me plaça derrière lui, me protégeant.

\- _She knows me. She's my girlfriend. Back off._

Mon coeur se ressera à ces paroles.

 _\- She's not your girlfriend. She invited my to dinner and came here without talking about you even once._

 _\- So what? She's not my puppy, she's my girlfriend. What are you doing here anyway?_

Je finis par répondre, m'interpellant entre les deux.

\- _He's my neighboor. He's the one that… You know. When you called._

Seungri fixa de nouveau mon voisin, ne faisant rien.

\- _You haven't change. Have you?_

 _\- As if you are better. I know you Seungri. I know how you are. When you sleep around. When you drink with girls. I'm surprised she's okay with that._

 _\- Shut up. At least I never fought a girl. Just go away. Never speak to Hannah again, understood?_

 _\- Fuck off._

Hyunseung parti en un éclair, plus frustré que jamais. Seungri se retourna vers moi, compatissant.

Il me prit dans ses bras un instant, ne disant rien.

Il soupira.

 _\- I'm sorry. You got to see him like that. He… He wasn't like that before._

 _\- How do you know him? I don't understand._

Seungri ricana.

 _\- Hyunseung was in my band. Well, not officially. Before Big Bang existed, we were rookes at YG. Together with Seung Hyun, Jiyong, Taeyang and Daesung, we were training to become a band. Idols. But you see, our boss decided that we should be a 5 mans band. Not 6. Someone had to go away._

 _\- Oh… So it's why he hates you?_

 _\- Well.. Not really. But it's part of it._

Il se gratta la nuque, reprenant son calme, puis me fixa un moment.

\- _I'm sorry I said you are my girlfriend. I know you aren't really. It was just.. easier to say._

Je fixa le sol un moment. Jiyong apparut dans mes pensées. À savoir que je devrais choisir très rapidement si je vouais ou non être avec Seungri.

\- _Hm…_

 _\- Please never talk to Hyunseung again, okay? He can be dangerous. He likes to take what he wants and when it doesnt work he… can be somehow violent._

 _\- I see. I'll try. It will be hard, since he's my neigboor._

 _\- Hm.._

Seungri fixa le sol à son tour. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait une gêne soudainement?

Est-ce que c'était parce que Seungri venait de parler de relation et d'agir comme s'il était effectivement mon copain? Parce que je ne réagissais pas comme je le devais?

\- _I'll walk you home, alright?_

Je me pris le bras, un peu inconfortable.

\- _I guess it's late._

 _\- Hm.._

Seungri soupira, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Nous marchons quelques rues sans dire un mot. J'observais mes souliers, Seungri regardait au loin.

Mon coeur se contractait. J'avais envie de parler. Mais peur du résultat. Peur de ce que Seungri dirait.

Il restait seulement quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir mon immeuble lorsque je fini par me décider à émettre des sons.

\- _I… I'm sorry. For everything Seungri. Trully. I-hm…_

Je cherchais mes mots. Les idées se contredisaient dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas apte à mettre un sens à ce que je ressentais lorsque j'étais avec lui. Lorsque j'étais sans lui.

Seungri ne dit rien pendant un instant. Il fini par soupirer.

 _\- It's okay Hannah. I understand you were drunk. It.. It wasnt really you._

 _\- Hm.._

 _\- Hannah… What… did Jiyong told you? On my phone. The other day ?_

Je l'observa. Il fixait maintenant le sol, sans rien dire.

 _\- What do you think?_

 _\- I… He doesn't want to tell me. He told me I should be mature enough to forget about it. But I'm just afraid he told you to back off or that he told you means things you know… He's alway so friendly, I'm afraid when he's mad._

Je ricana un peu.

 _\- No, Seungri. He wasn't mad or mean. He didn't told me much._

 _\- … but?_

 _\- There is no but, seriously. He just told me to… make up my mind._

 _\- Uh?_

 _\- Seungri, can you tell me something?_

 _\- Hm.. yeah?_

 _\- Jiyong told me that…. you are down often recently._

Seungri cessa de marcher un moment, puis me fixa. Il se mordit la lèvre sans rien dire.

 _\- What did he means by that? Are you down, right now?_

 _\- Aish… I'm okay. Araso? Let's just say I'm okay now._

 _\- I saw you when Jiyong called me. You were sleeping drunk. Is it because of me?_

 _\- M-maybe._

Il fixa le vide un moment. Je ne savais plus comment réagir. Est-ce que c'était une bonne, ou une mauvaise nouvelle? Je le fixa un moment.

\- _Seungri I don't understand… One day you tell me sweet words and you are lovely. The other day you want to break up everything and want to be just friends. And next thing I know, your friend call me to tell me to make up my mind about you. That you are hurt because of me. I… I don't know what to think, honestly. I don't know if I should go forward or keep all my feelings for myself with you._

 _S_ eungri me regarda sans rien dire un moment.

\- _I'm sorry. I know it's complicated. It always been with me. I'm a troublemaker._

Il se mordilla la lèvre un instant. Son regard était faux. Tellement faux

\- _I'm sorry if I break your heart. You know it's how I am._

Je soupira. Me rappelant ce que Jiyong venait de me dire.

 _\- Stop putting a mask, Seungri. Jiyong told me the truth about your past relationship._

Son regard devint sérieux.

 _\- W-what?_

 _\- I get it. It's easier to say you are a womanizer and pretend you don't like anybody than being hurt. Or show that you are hurt. But Seungri, I'm not here to hurt you. I know I did. I don't understand why I did it. And I deserve all the hate in the world for it. But I didn't want to. I don't want to hurt you. You told me you could trust me again. If it's true, if you still are interest in me and I am too… What's stopping us?_

Seungri soupira, secouant doucement sa tête.

 _\- You don't get it. Do you?_

 _\- What? Tell me. Just tell me, so I understand._

 _\- Hannah. I like you. I really do. I always did. The moment I saw you on that plane i knew. I just fucking knew i would be hurt from this. I want to try it. Us._

Aucun sourire n'était apparant sur son visage pour le moment. Mon coeur vibrait plus rapidement que jamais.

\- _But I need time. Seriously. I can't jump in this over one discussion. I can't let myself be crazy like that. It's true I can't do anything if I'm hurt and I often drink a lot to forget about girls. But I'm not myself too when I'm… in love. I keep thinking about you, I forget about the fans. About the reason why I wanted to do my job. If you choose to be with me; really with me; you'll be hurt too. For real. Not because I don't like you. Because I don't have enough time for you. Because there is a lot of woman and man running around me. Would you be okay with that?_

Je me gratta la nuque.

\- _I...Well, I would be okay, as long as I know that… Us, it's real, you know._

La conversation devenait un peu intense à mon goût. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Seungri ce soir. Ni a avoir cette discussion.

 _\- And Seungri… Just to let you know. Mizuki and I, we thought that… Hm.. Remember the show in Tokyo? The first one?_

 _\- Yeah?_

 _\- Well, before I texted you, on the scene all night long, you seems down. Unhappy. When I texted you to tell you I was there, after that, you changed. Smiling and jumping around. Maybe you are different when you are in love. But it's not only for the worst._

Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

Je lui pris la main, tentant une approche. Mon coeur allait si vite.

Seungri m'observa un instant. Il resserra ses doigts autour des miens.

\- _Let's not rush anything, araso? One date at the time._

Je ricana un peu, gênée.

\- _Of course. I missed being with you. And thanks again for tonight._

\- _Let's not talk about it again. Just be safe from now on. Don't accept any dates from strangers anymore._

Seungri ricana à son tour.

 _\- I hope I won't have to see him again. It's so weird._

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant ma porte. Seungri m'enlaça doucement avant de partir. Juste avant son départ, je le retenu un moment.

\- _C-Can't you stay with me?_

 _\- Haven't we agreed on not rushing anything earlier?_

 _\- It's true… It's just, it's so late and all…_

 _\- Let's see eachother another time, alright?_

 _\- … Still no place for the show in New-York, right?_

 _\- Still no place. I'll be back by next week. What you say we eat together on next monday?_

J'aquiessa et quelques minutes plus tard il était au loin dans la ruelle et je rentrais chez moi, ne sachant comment me sentir.

Avant de m'endormir, je lui écrit.

 _(Hannah) Good night Seungri. Sleep thight and have a safe flight tomorrow._

 _(Seungri) Thanks Hannah. Have a nice sleep too. Let's send eachother messages this week, araso?_

Je m'endormis rapidement. Mes rêves furent mouvementés et majoritairement remplis de cauchemars.

Je me réveilla aux petites heures du matin, entendant un bruit venant de la porte.

 **Toc Toc Toc.**

Je ne bougea pas. J'étais dans le noir. Je savais que la porte était barrée. Personne ne pouvait entrer logiquement. Ce n'était surement pas Seungri. Pas après m'avoir dit qu'on se verrait seulement lundi suivant. Je tenais tout de meme mon cellulaire près de moi, prête à appeller les policiers si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer par infraction dans ma demeure.

 **Toc Toc Toc**

\- _H-Hannah… Open up…_

Un frisson passa sur mon corps. L'homme qui me parlait derrière la porte était visiblement saoul. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'ouvrir ou même de répondre.

\- _Hannah.. I know you are in there. Araso? I saw you. Open up. I need to speak with you. Hannah !_

La personne frappa de nouveau, plusieurs coups.

J'avais envie d'appeler la police. D'appeler Seungri. Mais la personne ne pouvait rien ne faire pour l'instant. Je ne ferai que les déranger.

\- _Seungri he… He didn't told you everything. Don't believe him, araso? He likes to play with people emotions… Hannahhh…_

Je décida de mettre de la musique dans mes écouteurs, afin de ne plus l'entendre. Afin de pouvoir dormir une nuit complète.

J'entendais toujours les coups dans ma porte, mais je me concentra à ne pas les entendre. Je passa le reste de la nuit à dormir à moitié, un oeil entrouvert. Au cas où.

Après m'avoir préparé pour sortir et déjeuner. j'ouvris ma porte vers 9h00. J'allais me promener et visiter les quartiers historiques du coin. Malgré tout, mon coeur était léger. J'avais l'impression de vivre sur un nuage - pour le moment.

Les derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Entre mes cauchemars par rapport à ma famille et mes histoires de coeur avec Seungri, je n'avais pas réellement eu de moment calme et serin.

La journée fut honnêtement merveilleuse. Je rencontra quelques personnes sympathiques dans un café mondain mais je décida de garder les relations aux premiers niveaux pour le moment. Après ma rencontre avec Hyunseung, j'avais un arrière-goût pour les rencontres.

Vers 21h00, je reçu un texto de Seungri, m'informant qu'il était arrivé aux États-Unis. Son message réchauffa mon corps pendant un instant. Leur spectacle était pendant 2 soirs à New-York et 2 autres à Los Angeles. Seungri allait être de retour en Corée dimanche prochain.

Je passa les quelques jours suivant à rencontrer des gens, apprendre un peu la langue du coin. Je ne pourrais probablement pas tenir une conversation, mais j'allais pouvoir amuser Seungri lors de notre prochaine rencontre.

Le vendredi soir, je rencontra quatre femmes qui étaient des fans finis du groupe Big Bang. Leur renommée était intense à travers l'Asie, mais la vrai frénésie venait de la Corée. Beaucoup de femmes rêvaient de les cotoyer, d'être leurs amis ou leurs copines. Évidemment je ne dis rien à propos de ma propre relation avec Seungri, mais j'affirmais tout de même mon penchant vers lui.

L'une des femme avait été à plus de vingt concert donné par le groupe pour les rencontrer. Rapidement, je me rapprocha de ces femmes sympathiques. Nous échangions nos courriels afin de pouvoir communiquer de nouveau ensemble dans le futur.

Je resta avec l'une d'elle, Sohee, discutant de tout et de rien.

Sohee avait également un penchant pour Seungri. Je savais que ce genre de situation pourrait et allait arriver. Je retenais mes émotions bien souvent, puisque je ne pouvais rien dire. Et je ne pouvais surtout par être jalouse. Sohee ne connaissait pas Seungri. Malgré qu'elle doit beaucoup plus attirante que moi - c'était avec moi qu'il échangeait des textos. C'était avec moi qu'il allait manger ce lundi.

 _\- Have you heard about what he said in Singapore?_

Sa question me surpris. Je me gratta la nuque, feignant l'ignorance.

\- _No, what happened there?_

 _\- Aish… Some things about a girlfriend. I'm not sure if it's true or not. Seungri is well knowned for his Seungrish. Sometimes he makes mistakes in English. Maybe he was talking about a friend, that is a girl. What you think?_

 _\- Oh hm… I think I would be happy if he's happy too. I don't understand why he couldn't have a girlfriend._

Rapidement, ses sourcils se froncirent.

 _\- Of course I want Seungri to be happy too. I just don't want him to be stuck with one girl only. We all know he likes to party a lot. Being in a relationship means he can't do that._

 _\- Why so? He could party and have girlfriend._

 _\- Duh. He couldn't sleep with anyone else if he had a girlfriend. She would be crazy to share him._

Son attitude me surpris énormément. Évidemment qu'elle ne connaissait que l'image projeté par Seungri.

\- _Well I don't know. I'm pretty sure he would be happy with a girl too._

 _\- As long as this girl is us, right?_

Elle ricana, je la regarda, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- _I mean, let's be realistic, there is no chance that either you or me have Seungri even near of him one day. It's really hard to even just speak with them. We need to have a lots of mutual friends and such. I wonder who's that girl he spoke about. If - and I say if - it's really his girlfriend, I don't know how I would feel knowing he's one of the most popular dude in Asia. Every girl wants a piece of him._

\- _Uh.._

 _\- What do you think? Would you be ok with it? I wouldn't for sure._

 _\- I… would be mature enough to understand it's his job and that fans come with the job._

 _-_ _Aish… you are such a naive girl. No wonders you are alone. Have you even had a boyfriend?_

 _\- … Yes of course. Who do you think I am?_

 _\- I don't know but faces it - Fan's dream are sleeping with their idols. Let's say on one night, like fifty girls want to sleep with him - and it's probably more. Okay, one night he's able to say no. The other too. But one day, he'll say yes. For any reason possible. Let's say the girl is smooking hot. Or that he miss his girlfriend. Or that he's just bored._

 _-_ _No… I think you don't know him like I do. He would'nt do that._

Elle ricana, soudainement amusée.

\- _Like you do? Don't talk like you know him. I'm his fan since day one, alright? I know him. I spoke with him few times at fan's meeting. You told us you know Big bang for like months._

Je soupira, soudainement agacée.

\- _Whatever._

Mon cellulaire vibra. Je l'observa, heureuse de ne plus avoir à discuter à Sohee.

 _(Seungri) Hey there. I just woke up. Are you doing fine? I miss you already._

Je me mordillas la lèvre, un sourire apparaissant sur mon visage.

\- _What's up? Are you talking to your boyfriend?_

 _\- Hm…. I guess we can say that._

 _\- You are smiling like a teenager._

 _\- Let's just say I like being happy._

 _(Hannah) Good morning sunshine. I miss you too. Fighting for tonight's show. I know you will be the best. :)_

 _(Seungri) Are you going to sleep soon?_

 _(Hannah) Soonish. I'm at a cafe with a Big bang's fan. I'm thinking about going home in few minutes._

\- _You are lucky to be in a relationship. Boys are afraid when I tell then I'm in love with Seungri._

Je ricana, amusée.

 _\- You told them? You shouldn't. They probably don't like knowing you like another dude._

 _\- Don't you boyfriend knows you like Seungri too?_

 _\- Hm… Yeah. He knows._

 _\- And he's okay with it?_

Je retenu mon sourire.

\- _Yeah. He's okay with it._

( _Seungri) Who's her bias?_

 _(Hannah) Guess it._

 _(Seungri) Me?_

 _(Hannah) Yeah. Two V.I. fans at the same table!_

( _Seungri) What a shame I'm not in Seoul otherwise I would have come get you. The look on her face would have been funny._

Je ricana de nouveau.

 _(Hannah) I would have like it. Have a great day Seungri._

 _(Seungri) You too :) And let me know when you'll go to sleep. If we have time we can speak again._

\- _Well, i'll have to go for now Sohee. It's getting late and -_

 _\- And you are going to see your boyfriend, right?_

Je ricana.

 _\- No but, I'm going to speak with him._

 _\- Is it like a long distance relationship?_

 _\- Sometimes. Sometimes not._

 _\- Uh… You're weird._

 _\- Yep. I know. Have a nice evening._

 _\- You too, bye!_

Je marcha lentement vers ma demeure. Le froid devenait un peu plus présent à chaque jour. l'automne s'installait tranquillement. J'aurais du choisir d'aller plus au Sud, là où il n'y avait pas de neige présentement. Là où il faisait chaud…

J'errais dans les rues non loin de ma demeure. Les gens autour de moi se dissipait. Je sentais par contre une personne me suivre.

C'est dans ma tête…

Je me mis tout de même à marcher un peu plus rapidement vers ma maison. Le soleil était tombé depuis longtemps. La seule lumière des lampadaires illuminaient le pavé.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de gens dans les rues, pourtant j'entendais toujour des pas me suivre. J'observa derrière moi rapidement, remarquant une silhouette masculine marchant rapidement. Un frisson passa dans mon dos.

Heureusement pour moi, je fini par arriver chez moi, fermant la porte à clef. Je soupira.

Je me trouvais stupide d'être ainsi. De me sentir de la sorte. Ce n'était pas mon genre du tout. J'aimais parler aux gens. Je n'avais jamais eu à avoir peur de quelqu'un.

Je pris un bain pour me détendre. Puis une heure plus tard, je me cacha sous les couvertures. J'appelai Seungri, tel que discuté plus tôt.

Je n'eut pas de réponse. Observant l'heure, je compris rapidement pourquoi. Il était maintenant près de 3h AM. Soit plus ou moins 2h PM en Amérique. Seungri devait être en train de travailler - de faire une répétitions.

Je lui laissa donc simplement un message de bonne journée et m'endorma, le cellulaire à mes côtés.

Lundi arriva finalement plus rapidement que je le croyais. Entre mes excursions aux centre ville et mes rencontres mondaines, le temps passait en un instant.

 _(Seungri) Do you still want to meet me tonight?_


	10. Chapitre 10

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir le revoir. D'avoir notre première vrai rencontre. J'étais excitée, mais également effrayée. J'étais d'accord avec Seungri que nous devions faire nos rencontres lentement. Apprendre à mieux se connaître avant d'investir plus de sentiment. Mais ça ne m'aidait pas à craindre le pire. Craindre que finalement, il change d'idée. Craindre que finalement, je change d'idée et décide de m'enfuir dans mon prochain pays.

 _(Hannah) I can't wait to see you. Where should I meet you?_

 _(Seungri) I'll come get you. Be ready for 7PM, araso?_

 _(Hannah) I will be. How should i dress?_

 _(Seungri) Casual-chic. We will go to a exclusive French restaurant but it's not that fancy. Just exclusive. After if you want, we can go to the movies._

 _(Hannah) It sounds perfect. See you later._

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, j'entendis mon voisin faire énormément de bruit. La musique était au plus fort chez lui, si bien que j'entendais la basse chez moi et le son faisait vibrer mes murs. Je n'osa pas aller me plaindre directement, le craignant toujours un peu..

La situation resta ainsi jusqu'à près de 6h30PM. Puis aucun son. Je soupira. J'avais maintenant un mal de crâne intense. Merveilleux.

Après m'être préparée, je mis une courte robe rose, des escarpins noirs et me peigna simplement.

Seungri arriva quelques minutes plus tard, cogna doucement.

J'ouvris la porte, heureuse de le revoir. Son sourire était radieux et ses yeux étaient lumineux. Seungri portant un smoking, le rendant un peu plus mature; homme. Je mordilla ma lèvre à la vue. Ces vêtements lui allaient un peu trop à merveille.

\- _You are gorgeous, Hannah._

 _\- So are you. Woah._

Il ricana, me tendant la main. Je pris mon sac à main et quitta les lieux, ma main dans la sienne.

Seungri était venu avec l'une de ses voitures. Une voiture luxueuse noir. Il m'ouvrit silencieusement la porte passager puis s'installa du côté conducteur.

Il conduit un peu plus rapidement que la limite permise, mais sans être trop dangereux. Il m'observa de temps en temps, me souriant comme un enfant.

Arrivé au restaurant, je remarqua à quel point il n'y avait que très peu de table. Nous étions dans une section privée, fermé au public.

La nourriture était délicieuse. Seungri était attentionné. Honnêtement, tout était parfait et digne d'un conte de fée. Nous discutons de chose et d'autre, sans avoir de fil conducteur. Seungri me raconta les péripéties de son voyage aux États-Unis. Il semblait vraiment heureux de pouvoir aller faire des concerts en Amérique. J'imagine que c'était un peu un idéal pour lui.

Par la suite, il m'amena au cinéma regarder un film romantique. Seungri me tenu la main pendant la majorité du film, ce que je trouva charmant. J'osai le regarder quelques fois à travers le film. Chaque fois, ses yeux étaient lumineux et un léger sourire était visible sur son visage. Il me remarqua quelques fois, me souriant tendrement. Chaque fois, mon estomac avait de drôles de sensations.

J'étais parfaitement conscience que je tombais pour lui. Et je me laissais faire également. J'étais bien avec lui. Je voulais continuer notre relation un peu plus sérieusement. Mais je savais également que pour moi, il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. J'espérais que c'était la même chose pour Seungri. qu'il ressentait les papillons lorsqu'il me regardait. Qu'il m'observait parfois subtilement sans que je m'en rende compte.

Le film terminé, je le suivi dans un café non loin. La nuit était un peu froid et j'avais oublié de m'apporter des vêtements plus chaud. Seungri m'offrit ses gants pour me réchauffer. Nous achetions deux breuvages et se promenions dans les rues avoisinantes.

Un chocolat chaud dans les mains, je souria à l'homme à mes côtés. Il observa rapidement autour de lui, puis me souri également.

\- _Thanks for tonight, Seungri. it was really nice._

\- _I did enjoyed it too. I know we can't do this kind of activity all the time - but it's nice when we can._

Seungri regarda de nouveau autour de lui.

Je ricana un peu, amusé par son attitude.

\- _Are you waiting for someone?_

\- _No, I just have a feeling. That someone is looking. But I can't see anybody. Anyway. I'm used to it, you know. Sometimes fans follow me around._

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- _Sasaeng, right?_

\- _Yeah! You know the name?_

 _\- I tried to learn few words in korean in the last week. I'm not the best but yeah. I hope one day we could speak together in your native tongue._

 _\- W-what about yours? Should I learn your language too?_

 _\- Er…. What?_

Je me gratta la tête, intriguée. Comment Seungri faisait pour savoir que l'anglais n'était pas ma première langue? Après tout, j'avais un anglais assez international.

\- _Oh right. I shouldn't know that._

Je cligna des yeux, ne comprenant rien.

 _\- Er… How can I say that without being a weirdo… Well, you know Mizuki, right?_

 _\- … Yeah?_

 _\- Well, she speak with Daesung sometimes…_

 _\- SHE DOES?_

 _\- Yeah… Daesung saw her few weeks after the show in Tokyo. She spoke to her and they kinda became friend. They sometimes speak over the phone._

 _\- She didn't told me that. I will need to speak with her._

Je ricana, amusée.

 _\- I'm joking, i'm really happy for her. She really liked him._

 _\- I think Daesung like her too. But anyway. Last time… When we weren't speaking.. I asked her for more information about you. Because I… I missed you._

Ses joues se rougies, les miennes également.

\- _And she told me that you are usually speaking French. I don't really know French, but I could try._

Je ricana.

 _\- You are such a cutie. You don't need too, you know._

 _\- As you don't need to learn Korean but you are…_

 _\- Yeah, but I'm living in Korea, Babo._

 _\- Yah, don't call me that._

Il ricana amusé à son tour.

\- _What, Babo?_

Seungri s'approcha de moi, joueur. Il déposa ses bras autour de moi, me prenant dans ses bras tout en me relevant.

Je ricana amusée, tenant mon verre loin de moi, craignant qu'il ne se renverse.

\- _YAH YAH! Seungri-ah! My drink!_

 _\- I don't care. I heard I'm a Babo._

Il tournoya sur lui même, je dus me retenir sur lui. Nous rions fortement amusés. Seungri s'approcha d'un banc, me déposant. Il regarda son verre, maintenant vide.

\- _Aish, i dropped it. Do you still have some left?_

Je regarda mon verre, rempli à moitié.

\- _Yeah I-_

Rapidement, il prit mon verre et le but d'un coup. Il me regarda, amusé.

\- _I was thirsty._

 _\- No, really?_

Seungri et moi firent les idiots pendant un moment, tel des gamins. J'adorais perdre le sérieux avec lui. Si il y avait quelque chose que nous avions un peu trop fait depuis le début, c'était justement être trop sérieux.

J'adorais cette nouvelle image que j'avais de lui. Mon sourire était plus qu'auparavant et mon coeur s'en donnait à joie.

Seungri vint me reporter chez moi vers 1h00 AM. Je l'invita à entrer chez moi. Il accepta mais m'informa tout de même qu'il devrait, en principe, retourner chez lui.

Je l'enlaça rapidement, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis déposa ses bras autour de ma taille, affectueusement. Il me repoussa doucement par la suite, me regardant.

\- _Hannah, let's not forget we need to take this slowly, alright?_

Je l'enlaça de nouveau, cachant mon visage dans son torse.

\- _Hannah…_

 _\- But i like you too much._

Seungri ricana.

\- _I know. I like you too. I won't go away, araso? Let's keep it simple for now._

Il me repoussa de nouveau, m'observant longuement.

\- _I would love to stay, you know it. But it's better if we don't. So I'll go for tonight. Let's see eachother another time._

Rapidement je répondis.

 _\- When?_

 _\- I don't know. Almost anytime would be okay. As long as I'm in this country or that I don't work._

 _\- How about tomorrow morning?_

Seungri me souria tristement.

 _\- I'm working tomorrow and the day after. I have a recording for a TV show. How about we do something together next friday?_

 _\- Eh. I guess it's okay._

 _\- I'm sorry I can't do something sooner. I told you it would be hard with me._

 _\- I know, i guess I didn't thought it would be like that. But hey, I still get to see you and hug you._

Ses yeux me fixèrent un moment. Son sourire était sincère, doux. Il faisait fondre mon coeur. J'étais faites. J'étais prise sous son charme.

Je me mordilla la lèvre un instant, puis fixa ses lèvres. Puis ses yeux. J'attendais le petit signe qui me donnait le champs libre. Le droit de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il s'approcha, déposant un léger baiser sur les miennes. Je frissonna.

Seungri se départie de moi, les yeux rayonnant. Il me flatta doucement le côté du visage, puis se déplaça vers la sortie.

\- _Have a nice night, Hannah. See you on Friday. Don't think too much about me, or else you'll get bored of me._

Il ricana. Je l'observa en soupirant. Pourquoi devait il partir? Pourquoi devait-on seulement se voir dans 4 jours ? Je finis par accepter la réalité malgré tout.

\- _See you Friday, then. Be carefull on your way back._

 _\- Of course, I'm always carefull._

Un instant plus tard, j'étais seule chez moi. J'en profita pour barrer ma porte et aller me laver. Je fixa un moment le miroir, essayant de réaliser comment je me sentais. À quel point j'étais sur un nuage. Le nuage Seungri-esque.

Mes joues étaient rosées. Mes yeux lumineux. J'avais l'air d'avoir 14 ans et d'être à mes premiers amours.

Me laisser accepter les sentiments pour Seungri avait été l'une des meilleure décision des derniers mois. Le fardeau avait été allégé et mes émotions s'en étaient simplifiées.

Je savais très bien comment je me sentais présentement. C'est le genre de sentiment que j'essayais de cacher et d'oublier depuis la mort de la famille.

J'étais en amour.

Je regarda la télé un peu avant de dormir. J'en profitai pour texter Mizuki, qui avait oublié de m'informer de son nouvel ami… Je savais qu'il était particulièrement tard, mais elle était le genre de personne à se coucher aux petites heures du matin.

 _(Hannah) Mizuki-chan, you didn't told me about your new friend… !_

Je ricana, seule dans mon salon. La télévision jouait une émission de variété, ayant plusieurs invités discutant de chose et d'autres que je ne comprenais pas. Le son n'était pas fort, juste assez pour combler le vide de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'obtenais une réponse.

 _(Mizuki) What are you talking about ….. ?_

 _(Hannah) I know your secret, alright? Why haven't you told me that you are talking frequently with Daesung?_

 _(Mizuki) Oh my god. It's a secret! He asked me to not tell anyone…. Who told you?_

 _(Hannah) Seungri, obviously… What's up with both of you? Anything serious… ?_

 _(Mizuki) Not yet. He's really busy and I'm really shy. But…. he told me he likes me…_

Je m'écriai dans mon salon.

 _(Hannah) What ? Is he your boyfriend ?_

 _(Mizuki) lol… maybe one day… Who knows….._

Rapidement, j'essaya de l'appeler, surexcitée de parler à mon amie. Elle déclina en deux secondes l'appel.

 _(Mizuki) Hannah, i can't speak with you. I'm at the university, working on my mid-terms exams. But let's talk again tomorrow, ok? I'm sorry I didn't told you before… !_

 _(Hannah) Oh it's okay, i get it. Work hard on your studies ! And no more secrets like this one ;) Oh, talking of secret… I just got the best date ever with Seungri…_

 _(Mizuki) Really ? Is it official, you two?_

 _(Hannah) I… don't think it's official. We take it slow for now. But…. I really like him._

 _(Mizuki) I hope one day we can do a double date!_

Je ricana, amusée.

 _(Hannah) Yes. I hope too. I got to go, I need to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow._

Cette soirée, je m'endormis devant la télévision. Le bruit ambiant me rassurait et la fatigue était plus que présente.

J'entendis des drôles de bruits devant ma porte aux petites heures. Je me réveilla, simplement pour m'étendre sur mon lit. Je commençais à être habitué aux bruits lugubres de mon appartement.

Le lendemain matin, je me fis réveiller par quelqu'un qui cognait à ma porte. Je me gratta la nuque, toujours endormie. Vêtue que de mon pyjama, je regarda dans l'oeil magique pour savoir si me réveillait. Je reconnus l'homme qui me louait l'appartement, j'ouvris donc la porte rapidement.

Il me regarda, premièrement surpris, puis amusé. Son anglais n'était pas parfait, mais nous nous comprenons sans trop d'anicroche.

\- _Hi Ms. Jones. Sorry to wake up you, this morning._

Je lui souria, un peu amusée.

 _\- How can I help you this morning M. Kim?_

- _Ah, well. We have problem with noise. People are complaining. Neighboors._

 _\- Oh, really? Is it me? I'm sorry if I did too much sounds…_

 _J_ e réfléchis un moment. J'avais effectivement écouté la télévision hier assez tard. Peut-être que le niveau de son était trop haut? J'allais devoir faire attention dans le futur…

\- _Well, I don't know if it is you or not. But thanks for understanding. People dislike being wake up early in the morning by strange sounds._

Je cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

\- _Oh, M. Kim. I heard those sounds too. It wasn't me. I don't know what or who it was.. But I was wake up by that this morning._

\- _Do you remember at what hour?_

\- _No I… I haven't look at the time._

 _\- It's okay. Anyway. Just be carefull with the sounds. Thanks again Ms. Jones._

\- _Have a great day M. Kim._

Je lui souria, puis ferma la porte. Je me gratta la nuque, essayant de trouver la provenance du bruit.

Je n'y avais pas vraiment porté attention, mais il était vrai qu'à pratiquement chaque matin, je me faisais réveiller par un même genre de bruit. Un bruit fort, comme quelqu'un qui frappait… Pas directement sur ma porte, mais proche. Je soupira. Sûrement des enfants du quartier ou quelque chose du genre.

Dans la journée, je finis par appeler Mizuki, mettant à jour nos potins. Elle m'informa que Daesung devait aller la voir dans deux semaines. Elle était super excitée. Elle me posa un million de questions toutes aussi pertinentes, a savoir comment réagir avec lui. Je l'aida au mieux de ma connaissance, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le vendredi arriva finalement. Comme tous les matins, malgré l'intervention du propriétaire, j'étais réveillée par un bruit. J'avais réussis à comprendre un peu plus qu'est-ce qu'il était, sans trop avoir investigué plus.

Parfois ça sonnait comme une main qui frottait une porte. D'autre fois quelqu'un qui cognait très peu fortement. D'autre fois, c'était un mélange de ça et de soupire. Dans tous les cas, ça durait en moyenne 3-4 minutes. Chaque fois je n'osais pas m'approcher de ma porte.

J'essayais de le cacher, mais ça me faisait quand même peur. Si bien que naturellement, j'étais réveillée dans mon lit à l'heure ou le bruit se produisait. Me laissant une belle moyenne de 4 heures de sommeil par nuit.

Seungri arriva chez moi vers 9h00. Il m'enlaça, heureux d'être en ma présence. Je ne rechigna pas non plus au contacte. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le voir plus souvent. Mais je comprenait sa réalité. Notre réalité.

Je lui proposa de lui faire à déjeuner. Il accepta sans trop rien dire. Je fis un déjeuner simple; des oeufs, des rôties et des saucisses. Un déjeuner typiquement américain quoi.

Seungri avait un sourire immense et dégustait tout avec passion.

Entre deux bouchées, il fit la discussion.

\- _So, how was your week? Anything interesting?_

\- _Er, not really. I spoke with Mizuki and the womans from last week. You know the Big bang's fan. I think they are planning on buying VIP ticket for your next show in Seoul. Do you think I should buy some too?_

Il ricana.

\- _No, i'll give you backspace place instead. For you only, tho. If you want to be VIP, you'll need to buy the ticket._

\- _Backspace is nice too. Plus i get the chance to see you from realllllllly close. A true fan's dream._

Son sourire s'agrandit encore une fois.

\- _I thought about you all week. I'm happy to see you._

\- _I'm happy too. How was the recording?_

\- _…. Hm?_

\- _The recording. You told me you were recording a TV show._

\- _Oh, right. I, hm… It was okay. I worked a lot._

Je releva mon sourcil. Seungri agissait bizarrement, mais je ne dirai rien. Je blâma la fatigue.

\- _What was the TV show?_

\- _Oh, you wouldn't know it._

 _\- … okay…_

\- _I'm sorry, as much as I like doing my job, I don't really like talking about it. I'm boring, aren't I?_

\- _It's okay. I can understand. What do you want to talk about then?_

- _Hm.. I don't know. How are you? You seems tired._

\- _Yeah, I am. I don't sleep much those days._

\- _Why so?_

Seungri semblait soudainement inquiet pour moi. Je lui souria pour le rassurer.

\- _It's nothing. There is just sound outside early in the morning. The owner for the building came the other day because people made complains about it. So I'm not the only one with the problem._

\- _What kind of noise?_

\- _I don't know. It sound likes someone is knocking but like a soft knock._

\- _That's weird._

\- _Yeah._

\- _Please try to sleep more, alright? You seems more tired than me with your eyes._

Après avoir mangé ensemble, nous sommes aller au parc non loin. Seungri me poussa sur une balançoire, doucement.

J'avais pris la peine de mettre des gants chauds et une écharpe. Il faisait de plus en plus froid à Seoul.

Après quelques poussés, Seungri se mit à chanter une chanson en coréen. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais j'appréciais sa voix douce et romantique. Un sourire apparue sur mon visage malgré moi.

Je ferma les yeux, l'écoutant tout en me berçant.

J'avais l'impression que le monde autour de moi disparaissait. Je ne voyais que Seungri. Que sa présence. Que sa voix. Mon coeur se réchauffait à ses paroles. J'étais vraiment bien en sa présence.

Seungri cessa soudainement de chanter. J'ouvris les yeux, me retournant pour l'observer.

Il tenait toujours ses mains devant lui pour me pousser, mais regardait un point, au loin.

\- _Seungri?_

Aucune réponse.

\- _Yah, Seungri-ah!_


	11. Chapitre 11

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

Il fini par cligner des yeux, puis m'observer.

 _\- Did.. Did you see that?_

 _\- What?_

 _\- N-nothing. I don't know. I just had a weird feeling._

Lentement, la balançoire cessa de bouger. Je me releva, allant l'enlacer. Il m'observa un moment sans rien dire.

\- _Seungri-ah… Can I kiss you?_

Son sourire réapparut rapidement.

\- _You don't need to ask, you know._

 _\- Hm…._

Je déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides mais douces. Il me regarda, un air rêveur au visage par la suite.

J'entendis un bruit au loin, mais je ne m'y attarda pas. J'aimais me perdre dans les yeux de Seungri. Ces yeux chauds, lumineux.

Le bruit recommença de nouveau. Seungri regarda au loin une nouvelle fois.

Je me retourna finalement, intriguée.

Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Nous étions seuls dans le parc. Je me retourna vers Seungri, toujours souriante.

Par contre, le sien avait disparu.

 _\- Hannah, let's go somewhere else. Araso?_

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Just… come with me somewhere else. What would you like to do?_

 _\- Hm… I don't know. You should show me around, as I'm not from here._

Seungri ricana un peu.

 _\- I'm not from Seoul neither. I'm from the South. I'm from Gwangju._

 _\- Yeah but still, you live here now._

 _\- Hm.. It's true._

Il regarda une nouvelle fois au loin, me prenant la main. Il me guida vers les rues avoisinantes, lançant un regard derrière lui quelques fois. Je ne le questionna pas. Mais je trouvais son agissement évidemment étrange.

Nous nous promenions dans les rues populaires, magasinant dans quelques boutiques. Seungri voulu m'acheter quelques fringues et je lui en empêcha. J'aimais l'intention, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il use son argent pour se rendre attirant. Ni qu'il soit mon "sugar daddy".

La nuit arrivée, Seungri marcha avec moi jusqu'à ma demeure. Je l'invita à entrer, à rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, mais accepta tout de même.

Je mis la télévision à un poste ayant un film en anglais, puis m'installa sur le divan. Seungri me suivi, s'installa à mes côtés.

Le temps passa et rapidement, je me retrouva le visage accoté sur ses jambes. Ses doigts me flattant le crâne doucement. J'avais un sourire immense sur mon visage et j'imaginais que Seungri aussi.

Je ferma les yeux doucement, me sentant fatiguée.

 _\- Hannah, what's that sound?_

Je froncis des sourcils, me réveillant soudainement par la voix et le mouvement de Seungri.

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Hannah, that sound… What is it? Is it what you were talking about?_

Je me releva, Seungri me regardait un peu inquiet. Je me concentra à écouter le bruit.

 **TOC… TOC…**

 _\- Yeah… Yeah it is._

Seungri se releva, je voulu l'en empêché. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bruit. Pourquoi s'en soucier? Et puis, honnêtement, je ne voulais pas que Seungri s'en approche. Je craignais ce que c'était. J'avais une idée en tête, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment ça?.. Si oui, je préférais que personne n'ouvre la porte ce soir.

\- _Hannah, the sound come front your front door._

Seungri écoutait à travers la porte. Il regarda à travers l'oeil magique sans rien voir. Il déposa sa main voulant ouvrir la porte.

 _\- Seungri, don't._

Il se retourna vers moi, silencieux.

 _\- What?_

 _\- Don't open the door. I'm…_

Je me gratta la nuque, me trouvant idiote.

- _I'm scared._

Le sourire de Seungri réapparu un instant.

 _\- Don't be Hannah. I'm here with you, to help you, remember?_

 _\- Still… I… What if…_

 **TOC. TOC. TOC.**

Je me cacha la tête. Seungri s'approcha de moi rapidement. Il m'enlaça doucement.

 _\- Hannah, why didn't you told me before? That you are afraid that much? I would have come before._

 _\- I didn't want to bother you with this._

Seungri releva mon visage, me fonçant à le regarder. Il avait un regard compatissant, des yeux lumineux et un sourire charmeur comme toujours.

 _\- Listen to me. I know I said we will take it slowly. But I'm still here for you, alright. It's us. I care about you. I care about your feelings. And when you are afraid, or sad. Always tell me, araso?_

 _\- Hm…_

 _\- Now, I'll take a look at it araso? I'm strong. Whatever is out there, I can handle it._

 _\- .. Just be carefull Seungri-ah._

 _\- I will be_.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se retourna vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit lentement, observant à l'extérieur. Je l'entendis soupirer, se gratter la nuque. Seungri se retourna vers moi, un sourire triste au visage.

\- _Hannah, I'll be back araso?_

 _\- B-but… What is it?_

Il soupira de nouveau.

 _\- It's Hyunseung. He's blackout drunk. I'll be next door._

Mon coeur se resserra. J'étais heureuse de savoir quel était ce bruit. Par contre j'étais un peu moins heureuse d'apprendre ce que c'était. Encore moins de savoir que Seungri était seul avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Seungri entra, puis referma la porte.

Il s'approcha de moi, restant debout.

 _\- I think I should go for now. It's kinda late and I have to work tomorrow._

 _\- Wait, wait. What happened?_

 _\- Oh. Hm. He was drunk and was pounding on your door. That's about all. I put it in his bed and I think he'll sleep until late tomorrow. He can't do much right now. He'll have a big headache._

 _\- Do you know why… why he does that? I mean, it's not the first night i hear thoses sounds._

 _\- That's a question we should ask him. I don't know why he does it._

 _\- But the other day, you said that he was… special before. That he was violent or something. Oh and he told me that you didn't told me everything._

Seungri releva un sourcil. Restant neutre.

\- _It's late Hannah. I need to go. We'll talk about this another time, alright?_

Je soupira.

Je me releva, l'embrassa rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais seule chez moi.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla tôt et décida d'affronter les rues avoisinantes. En sortant, je remarqua un papier sur ma porte. Je l'ouvris rapidement, intriguée.

" _I'm sorry about everything. "_

Je regarda des deux côtés du papier pour trouver une signature. Aucune.

Je ferma les yeux, pliant la feuille et la plaçant dans mon sac à main. Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir à un message non signé pour le moment.

Je n'étais pas certaine quand serait ma prochaine rencontre avec Seungri. Alors je devais combler mes temps libres du mieux que je le pouvais.

Je visita le centre-ville et quelques heures plus tard, trouva un groupe de visiteur avec un guide. Je me joins a eux après une brève discussion avec le travailleur. J'en appris beaucoup sur l'histore et la ville.

La semaine passa et je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Seungri. Je décida de l'ignorer pour le moment, malgré les tiraillements de mon coeur.

Un soir, je m'installa dans un club près de ma demeure. Je sirotait tranquillement du soju, me concentrant sur mon cellulaire.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de nouvelles? Est-ce que je devrais lui parler en premier?

J'ouvris l'application pour lui parler. Il était évidemment déconnecté. Je soupira. Aucun message.

Je me pris la tête.

\- _What are you doing here, alone?_

Je sursauta. Mes yeux fixèrent un homme qui venait tout juste de s'installer à mes côtés. Une casquette noir à l'effigie des Jeux Olympique de Seoul 1988, des cheveux camouflés sous celle-ci. Des yeux noirs rêveurs mais fatigués, une bouche en coeur, un sourire en coin.

- _Yah, are you afraid of me? I thought we were friends._

 _\- Ji-Jiyong. W-Wha-_

 _\- I just happened to be there too. I'm incognito thought. Please don't say my name again, araso?_

 _\- Where's Seungri?_

 _\- Hm?_

Jiyong commanda rapidement un breuvage au barman puis sirota le liquide. Je reposa la question, me grattant la nuque. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop… demandant.

\- _Seungri. Is he with you?_

 _\- Seungri? Why would he be here?_

 _\- I.. I don't know.. I just thought…_

 _\- We aren't always together you know. I'm not his daddy, and he's not my pet._

 _\- I understand._

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, puis me souria.

 _\- I'm kidding, Hannah. He's at his home. He's sick or something. We worked a lot this week. We did a variety episode in mud but it was cold, so it's not the best for sickness. I'm lucky to be okay._

 _\- Oh._

 _\- So, what are you doing here?_

 _\- Hm… I'm drinking.. alone, i guess?_

 _\- Care if I join?_

Je l'observa silencieusement. Il se versa un verre de soju de ma bouteille, le calant d'un coup.

 _\- Aishh… I think I'll need a lot tonight. Wait, I'll go buy some more.. Oh wait, I can't. Can you? I'll pay you back._

 _\- Er… Why can't you go?_

 _\- Because they will recognize me?_

 _\- Oh. Right._

Je soupira, un peu ennuyé par sa présence soudainement. En fait, ce n'était pas sa présence qui m'ennuyait, mais la manière qu'il agissait avec moi.

J'achetai deux nouvelles bouteilles au barman puis me retourna vers ma table. Jiyong observait son cellulaire, sans remarquer mon retour.

Je pris ma première bouteille afin de la terminer mais remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Mon verre était également rendu vide.

 _\- Did you-_

 _\- Thanks, Hannah!_

Jiyong s'empressa d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille puis se versa un verre. Et un deuxième. Et un troisième.

Ma bouche tomba malgré moi. Est-ce qu'il voulait tomber dans un coma ou quoi?

 _\- Yah.. Stop it. What are you doing?_

Il versa un peu plus mollement son prochain verre, les joues rosées. Il voulu approcher son verre de sa bouche, mais je l'empêcha doucement.

 _\- Stop it.. What's wrong? Why are you like that?_

Jiyong me souria, tristement.

- _I like you. You know. We barely know eachother, yet you know I'm not feeling well._

 _\- Look at you, you are drinking like it's water. It's easy to know something is up._

 _\- Not for everybody. People around me they know me. Yes. But they know me too well. They don't care anymore. But I saw a ghost, Hannah. I don't know how to deal with it._

 _\- W-What .. ?_

Jiyong fixa la table un moment sans rien dire, puis se pris le visage. Il sembla sérieux, puis un sourire apparu sur son visage. Un sourire très faux.

 _\- Aish, I'm joking, araso? I don't know what I'm saying. I'm probably drunk or something._

 _\- Jiyon-_

 _\- SHHH, don't say my name. I told you already._

Plus rapidement que je le croyais, la deuxième bouteille était commencée. J'avais pris quelques verres également, si bien que le plancher commençait à bouger sous mes pieds.

Jiyong s'excusa pour aller au petit coin. Je sorti mon cellulaire, regardant mes messages avec Seungri. Je me mordillas la lèvre, me demandant toujours pourquoi je n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui… Oui, il était malade, mais il aurait bien pu pouvoir m'écrire, non?

\- _Aish…_

Je regarda les photos que j'avais prise à Singapore. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'une des photos de party. L'une des photos où j'étais avec Seungri et un autre personne inconnue. Je n'avais pas remarqué le regard qu'il me portait. L'envie.

Je déposa mes doigts sur mon écran tout en soupirant.

Ce que je m'ennuyais de lui..

\- _I don't know what you are looking on your cellphone but…._

Jiyong s'installa devant moi, me regardant amusé.

\- _But I wish I was that person. You were so intense. Who was it?_

Je ramassa rapidement mon cellulaire, un peu gêné. Jiyong m'avait dit que je devais me décider avec Seungri. Il savait très bien que j'étais intéressée par lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de tout lui avouer. Je le connaissais à peine.

 _\- Err…_

 _\- It's Seungri, isn't? You guys are worst than teenagers._

 _\- No we aren't._

 _\- Yes you are._

 _\- Shut up._

Jiyong ricana fortement.

 _\- Make up your damn mind. Why haven't you slept together yet, uh?_

Sa réplique me surpris fortement.

\- _Jiy-_

Il me fit de gros yeux.

Je cessa de parler me rendant compte de ma bourde. Ne pas dire son nom.

 _\- It's none of your business._

 _\- Alright, alright. I just. It's just I'm drunk, araso? Don't mind my stupid questions. I'm not like that usually, okay? Well, maybe a litte but yeah._

Je soupira puis bu un nouveau verre, toujours agacée. J'observa mon cellulaire de nouveau, malgré moi par habitude.

 _\- Why don't you call him, hm?_

 _\- I shouldn't. He told me he want to take it slowly. He should be the one reaching me._

 _\- Hm… So that's why._

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- That's why you are acting like a teenager. Because you miss him, and yet you don't want to go forward. I was like you before._

Je déposa ma tête sur la table, soudainement fatiguée.

 _\- How… How did you changed?_

 _\- I… I didn't. I'm still a fucking stupid man. It's why I'm a mess._

Je ricana, amèrement.

 _\- You are not. Come on. Look at you. You are so popular, you are rich. You are cute. You are not a mess._

 _\- I may have everything in the world. I don't have what i cherish the most._

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- … Love._

Je releva mon visage.

Jiyong fixait maintenant la table, l'air sérieux.

\- _Hannah… Please… Don't be like me, araso? Just talk with him. Right now. Don't ruin it because you are a stupid liar and afraid of yourself.._

Je l'observa, silencieusement.

\- _Don't… ignore him and let him believe you don't care about him because you are afraid of what other will think… Araso? Just don't… It will crush you. And him. And you won't know what to do with those strange feelings._

Quelques larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues rosées.

Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il parlait vraiment de moi. Mais plutôt de son expérience, de lui même.

\- _Don't go far away, as if it was nothing. Don't try to forget about him for 5 years as if nothing happened. Then you will see his ghost. And it will be worst. Worst than ever._

Jiyong mis rapidement ses mains devant son visage, visiblement triste et déchiré.

Je déposa l'une de mes mains sur l'une des siennes, le flattant légèrement.

 _\- Don't be like that, Ji-ah… Can't you go talk to that person?_

 _\- It's… It's too late Hannah. I know it. I'm sure of it. Aishh… Why did I had to see him…It was okay before…_

 _\- How can you know it's too late if you haven't talk with him for 5 years?_

Jiyong s'essuya rapidement les yeux, puis repris ses senses.

 _\- Forget about it, araso? I don't want to talk about it. Let's just drink. More. More of this._

Les bouteilles étaient maintenant vide. Je refusa d'aller en chercher plus. J'étais déjà dans un état assez avancée et l'état de Jiyong n'était pas mieux.

 _\- Let's stop for a while, alright? Should I really call Seungri? Will he mind?_

 _\- Aish.. worst than a teenager… Hannah, I'm sure he's sleeping with his cellphone waiting for you call._

 _\- Why haven't he call?_

 _\- Man are strange. We do weird things too. You know. Should we call him together? Hm?_

Il me prit mon cellulaire de mes mains rapidement, je me releva, agacée.

 _\- YAH!_

Jiyong se sauva à l'extérieur et je n'eus de choix que de le suivre. Le vent était glaciale, la nuit très froide.

Je le retrouva dans une ruelle non loin déjà en train de parler à Seungri. Mon visage se réchauffa rapidement. La gêne apparaissant soudainement.

 _\- Yah Seungri-ah, Hannah is with me, ne? Why haven't you called before? Hm?_

 **Oh god.**

Je me pris le visage. Je voulais disparaître.

- _Hm? Hyung? What are you talking about? Why are you on Hannah cellphone?_

 _\- Hannah. She's wondering… Actually I'm wondering too but it's not my business… What are you to her, hm?_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Je frappa Jiyong rudement.

J'entendais Seungri parler de loin, mais j'étais occupée à frapper Jiyong du plus fort que je le pouvais. Celui-ci ricanait, amusé.

\- _YAH YAH! Stop that, Hannah!_

Je le poussa finalement un peu plus fortement. Il perdu pied, tombant les fesses sur le sol. J'en profitas pour reprendre mon cellulaire et marcher un peu plus loin de lui.

J'observa l'écran, Seungri me regardait, semblant endormi, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

\- _Hannah? What's going on? Why are you with Hyung?_

 _\- Er.. I hm…_

Rapidement, Jiyong réapparu derrière moi, me tenant dans ses bras, déposant sa tête sur mon épaule, regardant Seungri tout en ricanant.

 _\- I stole your girlfriend. I do enjoy her company, araso?_

Je soupira.

 _\- Stop it Jiyong._

Il se départi de moi lentement, grognant contre moi.

\- _You're never funny. Come on, it's was just a joke._

 _\- Aishh…_

Je soupira.

 _\- Can you wait for me a little? I… I'll speak with Seungri a little, okay?_

 _\- Hmm.. Ne. Araso. I'll be back inside. Come back if you want._

Il reparti silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres.


	12. Chapitre 12

**No strings attached**

* * *

Chapitre 12

* * *

Je repris mon cellulaire, soudainement consciente que Seungri attendait et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mes joues étaient rouges. Mon coeur battait la chamade.

 _\- Err.. Sorry about that._

 _\- It's okay, don't worry._

Seungri se frotta les yeux. Il semblait fatigué mais surtout malade. Il tenait à peine ses yeux ouverts. Je me mordis la lèvre, me sentant mal de l'avoir dérangé si tard.

- _Why are you calling me Hannah? How… How comes you were with Hyung?_

\- I…. He just happened to be at the same club than me. He came to talk to me. I think he was feeling sad or depressed… He told me about a ghost or something.

Il cessa de bouger un moment, clignant des yeux. Il se prit la nuque sans rien dire, puis se racla la gorge.

 _\- Hm.. I see._

 _\- I don't know what to do with him. He just want to drink and drink._

 _\- Hm… Ne… I know that. He was like that before too. Just bare with it, araso? If he annoys you just tell him to back off. He'll calm down._

 _\- Hm…._

Je me mis à me mordre là lèvre par stress. Un moment passa dans le silence. Je racla ma gorge, gênée.

 _\- So… How are you doing? Since hm… last week?_

 _\- I'm okay. Just a little cold. I sleep like 15 hours a night. It's hard for me to do anything. How about you?_

 _\- I'm enjoying Seoul the best I can…._

Un silence de nouveau.

\- _Seungri-ah, did you put a note on my door when you left, last week?_

Il me regarda, perplexe.

- _No. What note?_

 _\- Nothing… I thought…._

Je soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais gênée à ce point?

\- _Seungri-ah… Wanna do something with me tomorrow?_

 _\- I… I would love to. But I'm afraid to give you my sickness._

 _\- Ah.. Don't worry. I'll be careful._

 _\- Well if you let me sleep tonight, you can come tomorrow at my home around 11 AM. I'll try to make lunch for you._

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. J'allais visiter la maison de Seungri!

 _\- I'll be happy. Just send me your address and I'll come tomorrow morning._

Seungri se prit la nuque un moment, puis bailla.

- _I have to sleep for now. Have a nice evening with Jiyong, Hannah._

 _\- Sleep well._

Je m'apprêtais à terminer la conversation, lorsque j'entendis Seungri se racler la gorge.

 _\- Hm… Yah… Hannah…_

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- I… I know I'm now an easy person. Araso? I'm not perfect._

Il semblait fixer le vide, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

\- _But… I like you. Really much_.

Mes joues se rougies.

- _I like you too, Seungri._

Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. Il me salua de nouveau, puis raccrocha. Je soupira, puis me pris la nuque tout en fermant les yeux, un léger sourire au visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jiyong apparu à mes côtés, déposant sa main sur mon épaule.

 _\- What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to wait for me inside?_

 _\- Meh. I was bored so i listen to your conversation instead. You are two cute teenager, you know._

 _\- Stop it…_

 _\- Alright. I won't say anything. For now._

Jiyong passa le reste de la nuit avec moi. Vers 4 heures, il m'accompagna jusqu'à chez moi puis m'enlaça amicalement.

- _Yah, don't ever be foolish like that again? Araso? If you like him, you tell him._

 _\- Yeah…_

Je me frotta la nuque un peu gêné qu'il soit chez moi. J'entendis du bruit chez mon voisin. Je me mordis la lèvre un peu apeuré. Jiyong le remarqua en une seconde.

\- _You're alright? What's wrong?_

 _\- Er.._

Les bruits recommencèrent de plus belle. Hyunseung devait être saoul encore une fois. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment revu depuis la dernière fois. Mais je le craignais tout de même. J'aurais pu changer d'appartement. Mais c'était complexe. Trop complexe pour rien. Je devais m'y habituer.

- _Your neighboor are noisy as f*ck… Have you ever told them?_

 _\- No.. Er… Yeah.. I don't… -_

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, comme si le voisin venait de tomber par terre. Rapidement, mes mains se portèrent à mes oreilles.

\- _Stay here, araso? I'll go see if there is something …_

 _\- No, Jiyong just…_

Et il était parti cogner chez mon voisin. Visiblement, ils (lui et Seungri) n'avaient aucune gêne…

 _\- Yah! Are you alright?_

 **Toc toc toc**

Jiyong m'observa, puis se frotta la nuque, impatient.

Je m'approcha de lui, essayant de lui dire de partir.

 **Toc toc toc**

- _Yah! Mun-eul yeobni da yo !_

Quelques bruits se firent entendre. Le loquet de la porte se déverrouilla.

Mon voisin apparut, l'air malade. Très malade. Mais surtout très saoul.

\- _Hm…_

Il se tenait les yeux, semblant avoir mal aux yeux.

Je tirais la manche de Jiyong, gênée. J'avais les joues rougies. J'avais envie de disparaître.

Jiyong tenait toujours sa main dans les airs, comme s'il s'apprêtait à cogner de nouveau. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il fixait Hyunseung, l'air étrange. Comme si…

Quelques mots finirent pas sortir de sa bouche. D'un ton si doux, d'une voix brisée.

- _H-H… Hyunnie…_

 _\- Hm?..._

Jiyong baissa sa main, m'observant. Il fixa de nouveau mon voisin, puis se prit la nuque.

Je pouvais voir l'expression de Jiyong changer à chaque seconde. De la peur. De la gêne. De la joie. De la tristesse.

Beaucoup trop de tristesse.

Je pris la main de Jiyong dans la mienne, le tirant vers moi.

Je fini par parler, remarquant que mon acolyte ne disait plus un mot.

\- _Sorry Hyunseung. We didn't want to disturb you. We wanted to make sure you were okay._

Je me baissa, le saluant tout en forçant Jiyong à faire la même chose. Je le tira par la suite vers ma porte.

Je le força à entrer chez moi. Il fixait le sol, semblant briser.

\- _Jiyong, are you okay?_

Son regard se releva vers le mien.

 _\- It's… It's him, right?_

Jiyong fixa de nouveau le sol, le prenant la nuque.

 _\- Aish… Why did he had to be your neighboor? Why did I had to go and knock…. Why…_

Ses yeux étaient rouges. Il était sur le point de flancher.

 _\- What happened? Jiyong, tell me… I want to help.. Can i help?_

Il soupira.

 _\- It's a long story, Hannah. There is many part but overall… Few years back, I used to hang out with few friends - bands mate, choregraphers and dancer. We were like a family. I was in love with Hyunseung. I thought he was in love with one of our female dancer. So… Because I was dumb, I… I decided to flirt with her. I… I thought if i made her fall in love with me, he wouldn't have any chance with her and then I could be with him, right?_

Il ricana amèrement.

 _\- You see, I was stupid. I was blind too. He wasn't in love with her at all. Seungri was. Because of me, Seungri was heartbroken. I felt so…. bad. The same night Seungri confessed to her, she came to me. She said that she would do anything to be with me and that Seungri was nobody for her._

Mon coeur se déchira un peu. Cela expliquait l'attitude de Seungri les premières fois où je l'avais rencontré.

- _At the time, there was a contest to know who would be in the band. I was really close to Hyunseung and he was a good singer so I was sure he was getting in the band with me. The night of the elimination, my heart hurted so much. It's hard to understand but - Let's say it that way. Before, I was able to have him next to me, all the time. Without any reason. For no apparent reason. We could just hang out. We lived together. And then, the next morning, he wasn't there. If I wanted to see him, i had to actually call him. No that I mind .. But you know, love is the worst addiction. When you can't have it. You are hurted. I was…_

Jiyong cessa de parler. Je m'approcha de lui, lui prenant la main.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. J'avais énormément de questionnement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

 _\- Do you know how he feels, toward you?_

 _\- I… I have no clue, Hannah. Maybe in your home country, it's something natural. But here, people don't accept people like me. Man that likes man. Even if Hyunseung was really close to me. Even if we hang out a lot and he was holding my hand most of the time. I never thought it was because he loved me. Maybe he liked me - as a friend. But most people prefer to deny it than to say it out loud._

 _\- I'm sorry Jiyong._

 _\- Don't be. I was stupid. I should move on._

Ses yeux étaient toujours rougis.

 _\- Clearly, you can't._

 _\- I must. I… I have too. I'm stuck. What if someone knew? Hm? I'm telling you right now, but I shouldn't. I'm drunk. I'm stupid. I let my feelings go. But I can't say those things out loud. People in Korea musn't know. I could lose my job. Hell, i could make Seungri, Seunghyun, Daesung and Taeyang lose theirs too._

Je soupira.

 _\- Isn't it too much?_

 _\- It's the real world, Hannah. It's not a fairytale. I'm okay with it. I mean, i could go anywhere else on the globe if that wasn't okay with me. It's just, you know, seeing him. It's hurting me. I shouldn't let those feelings hurting me._

Il soupira à son tour. Il se frotta la nuque puis observa l'heure sur son cellulaire.

 _\- I must go for now. Have a nice night Hannah. We will talk again one day, araso? Be nice to Seungri._

 _\- Yes…_

Il ouvrit la porte.

 _\- Ji-ah.. Be carefull, alright?_

 _\- I'm always carefull. Maybe it's my problem. I'm too carefull._

La nuit passa tranquillement. Je n'entendis pas mon voisin du reste de mon sommeil. Mon alarme me réveilla vers 9h00. L'heure de se préparer pour aller visiter Seungri.

Après une douche, maquillage et vêtement, je pris le bus en sa direction. Le chemin prit près d'une heure, si bien que trouva son immeuble vers 11h15. Je sonna à l'intercom, un peu gênée.

 _\- Yoboseo?_

La voix rauque de Seungri transperça les hauts parleurs.

\- _Seungri! It's me, Hannah. You remember, you invited me yesterday?_

 _\- Oh…_

Je l'entendis tousser.

\- _Hm… I'm.. I'm not sure it's a good idea, Hannah._

Mon sourire disparu rapidement.

- _Oh. I see. Okay._

Je regarda autour de moi, me trouvant stupide. Je venais de faire une heure de bus pour me faire retourner de bord. Quelle joie.

Je me gratta la nuque, me dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus à quelques mètres. L'affiche indiquait que le prochain bus passerait d'ici 30 minutes. La chance n'arrêtait pas de me sourire.

Je me pris la tête, déçue. J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer ce midi avec Seungri. J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Point à la ligne. Je soupira.

Une main se déposa sur mon épaule. Je frémis tout en me retournant.

 _\- Hannah! Why did you… aishhh._

Seungri était à mes côtés, sans souliers, un veston visiblement mit rapidement et les cheveux en bataille. J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de fêter pendant des heures et des heures. Son nez enrhumé et ses yeux bouffis me fit revenir rapidement à la réalité. Il était simplement très malade. Probablement au lit quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _\- What are you doing outside like that? You are already sick._

 _\- Yah stop it. Why didn't you let me finish over the intercom. I was saying it wasn't a good idea to come upstairs. Why are you running away? Did i do something wrong? We can go eat somewhere else, just not in my home… Aishh..._

Son regard tomba sur ses pieds, il remarqua qu'il n'avait que des chaussettes.

 _\- Aishhh… Just… Come with me._

Il m'attrapa la main, me tirant vers sa demeure à nouveau. Je ne dis rien, un peu surprise.

L'ascenseur pour se rendre chez lui était chic. Une petite musique douce jouait. Seungri regardait le sol, semblant gêné.

 _\- What's wrong with your home?_

 _\- It's not my home the problem. It's my roomate._

Je l'observa, encore une surprise.

 _\- You have a roomate?_

 _\- Well, yes. Kinda. We live in the same appartment. So i guess that makes us roomate._

 _\- But isn't Big Bang like.. really popular?_

 _\- Yeah. Why?_

Je le suivais toujours à travers les couloirs tous aussi luxueux. Nous arrêtèrent finalement à l'appartement 8S.

Je ne comprenais pas. Si Seungri avait beaucoup d'argent, pourquoi vivait-il avec un colocataire?

L'intérieur était encore plus luxueux. Une gigantesque télévision, un fauteuil de cuir. Tout criait le luxe et l'argent.

I'll just take my coat and shoes, araso? Just wait here. Don't make too much noise or you'll wake him up.

\- _Hm?_

Seungri disparu dans le couloir.

J'observa rapidement dans le salon ne voyant personne. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement près de moi. Un homme en boxeur, cheveux en bataille devant les yeux apparu.

Celui-ci se frotta la nuque puis le front dégageant son visage.

- _Jiyong?_

Celui-ci grincha en entendant son nom et se retourna vers moi. Il me fixa un moment sans rien dire.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis. Son teint maladif. Il devait avoir passé une nuit d'enfer.

ll me répondit d'une petite voix tout en se tenant la tête.

 _\- Hi Hannah. Big headache.. Big… Aish_ …

Il disparut un instant plus tard vers le couloir ou Seungri était parti. Je les entendis échanger quelques mots, pis Seungri réapparut, l'air un peu inquiet.

Sorry you saw him like that.. I guess it was a thought night yesterday? Did you drank a lot with him?

Avant de pouvoir répondre, il sorti rapidement de l'appartement, me forçant un peu à faire de même.

 _\- It.. It was okay._

 _\- I don't know why he drink that much.. Aish… I know he saw him not so long ago but.._

Seungri cessa de parler, se mordant la lèvre. Il ne savait pas que je savais. Est-ce que je devais lui dire? Jiyong m'avait bien dit hier qu'il ne m'en aurait pas autant dit s'il n'avait pas été saoul… Valait mieux garder tout pour soi.

* * *

 **Si vous appréciez, merci de me laisser un commentaire! :)**


End file.
